My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Lost One
by Asura94
Summary: After living alone in a post-apocalyptic world, a lost soul filled with anger in his heart is transported into the world of Equestria. And took on the form the anger in his heart represents, now join Twilight and her friends as they teach this new comer the meaning of friendship and face many dangers, but the true task ahead for the new comer will have to face is his inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic-The Lost One. I own nothing in this story, except myself and OC's of my own.**

Episode 1.

Somewhere in a world of magic and harmony was a place of wonders, in a small village were happy beings who thrived in this peaceful village. The inhabitants that live here are a race of sentient ponies, and the village they live in is known as Ponyville and the ponies that lived there were are colorful and full of life. The ponies in general are split into three races, the earth ponies who live on the ground and use their strength to tend to the earth, the unicorns majestic users of magic live in a place called Canterlot, and lastly the pegusi winged ponies who live in the sky called Cloudsdale and manage the weather for their neighbors below.

These regions are in a land of beauty and happiness, for this land was known as Equestria!

Equestria is rulled by two princesses who are sisters, one is Princess Celestia her duty is to raise the sun and light, and her sister Princess Luna for she raises the moon and brings the night. These two have ruled this kingdom for years, until Luna had grown bitter and jealous at her sister while the ponies sleep through her wonderful night, they awaken and relish in the day time. After refusing to lower the moon Luna had undergo a transformation into a creature of shadows, a mare of the night known as Nightmare Moon! With no other choice Celestia used a powerful magic known as The Elements of Harmony, with the elements Celestia had banished her sister into the moon forever and taking it upon herself to raise the sun and the moon.

Years had gone by and Nightmare Moon was freed from her prison and would've plunged Equestria into eternal night, but was stopped by six young ponies. These ponies are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, Flutershy and Pinkie Pie. Together with combined might of the elements and their friendship not only were they able to stop Nightmare Moon but also revert Luna back to her normal self. Soon the Mane Six had been through amazing adventures, discovering the meaning of friendship and have defeated those who would plunge their world into darkness, now these brave young ponies must have the courage in themselves for the challenge they will face, is to aid a young off worlder who had arrived into their world and changed into a creature, that represent his inner self. And to help him find true friendship and happiness.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me._

_Big adventure!_

_Tons of fun!_

_A beautiful heart!_

_Faithful and strong!_

_Sharing kindness!_

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

**(Earth.)**

It is the year 2018 on this world humanity has faced a dreaded earthquake leaving most of humanity, to fight for survival while other things happen such as war. The conflict between nations had rendered the world in what would be a post-apocalyptic world this is the story of a lost soul cursed to wander the world fighting to survive, while fighting the demons within himself.

On a dark rainy day many people were rushing to get out of the rain and back into whatever is left of their homes, while at a nearby ally a lone cat was sniffing around, hoping to find any scraps of food. It stopped sniffing when it saw a shadowed figure coming it's way. The feline hissed in fright and took off as a towering goliath continued its path. The man stood over 13 to 14 feet tall, wrapped in a dark jacket and shroud over his head, giving him a intimidating appearance. The man simply walked through the rain as few people who were still outside made way for this titan.

His face was shrouded in shadow however his eyes could be seen as if they were glowing, two blood red eyes were gazing over the street before him as lighting flashed. Revealing his face for a brief moment what the lightning revealed the face of the man was harden from the fights he's been through, and a scowling expression was seen. The lightning disappeared and so did his face leaving only two red orbs exposed.

The man continued down his way as he walked to a massive but old and almost ruined bar. The people inside the bar were sitting around drinking and laughing having a good time, at the counter the bar tender was wiping a mug with a cloth while his waitresses were serving the customers around.

However all of the laughter had died off as the door was blasted off it's hinges, sailing through the air many people had ducked as the door was embedded on the far end of the bar's wall. Few brave souls looked over their tables and saw the man responsible. The towering man was seen as lighting flashed once more making him look more terrifying. The people held their breath when they saw those two red eyes, just gazing at them made them feel like they were burning holes into their very souls.

The man walked into the bar, the wooden floor creaked loudly from his weight as each step he took made seem like the whole building was trembling. The customers and waitresses gave this titan a wide berth as he made his way to the counter. Grabbing a chair the man sat down the chair creaked loudly as it held the man's weight. Grabbing his shroud he removed and let his wild and long hair fall out. His hair was abyssal black, reaching down his mid back. His face still had the scowl, on the left side of his face was a long scar reaching from the scalp going down all the way past the eyebrow and lips.

The bar tender looked up at the man and asked. " Well what'll it be this time, Estevan?"

The man known as Estevan Martinez a 24 year old, looked down at the man his scowl deepen slightly, as if he hated being called by his name. " What did I say about calling me that name, Bao?" Bao sighed knowing he was going to say that. " Sorry. What can I get you, Ira Diablo?" " Put a large bottle of Mt. Dew and go away." He simply said. Bao nodded and left to get his drink. Even though Estevan has his name he only lets those closest to him to call him by his real name, but to others he wants them to call him " Ira Diablo" or " Wrath Devil".

Bao gave him his bottle and he paid him and started drinking. Estevan wasn't always like this, years ago he was just a little boy living with his family without a care in the world. That was until some robbers came demanded anything valuable from them, a fight broke out and thus ended in tragedy. His parents were killed before his eyes, anger began to boil inside of him as he killed those who took his parents from him.

By the time the police arrived they were greeted by a terrible site. Since then Estevan had been taken into child care however despite being with other kids, the anger inside of him was growing. He had been sent from foster home, to foster home and was adopted by many families, some were kind others were not. It got so bad he couldn't take it anymore.

So he ran away and started living on the streets and thus lived in what most people would call the " Slums". Over the years Estevan had been struggling to survive, and anyone who tried to bother him he killed, with each passing year his anger began to fester and grow as his once brown eyes had turned into blood red. Some say his eyes were soaked from the blood of those he killed, others say he was possessed by a demon. Not only were his eyes effected, but his growth spurt as well. During the earthquakes and wars, Estevan had been fighting whoever and whatever got in his way.

He did make some friends though but it was hardly enough. He then filed his teeth until they became sharp and beast like his hair grew and became like a mane for him, it was then he chosen to call himself Ira Diablo!

Estevan or Ira took a big chug of his Mt. Dew and sighed. He was angry at himself for not being able to save his family, and hated the world for taking them from him. Many people were afraid of him because of what the stories they heard about him. Some look up to him for protection, others try to fight and kill him but only to end up dead themselves.

As he was busy with his thought he heard glass shattering and some men laughing, he looked over his shoulder and saw four men harassing one of Bao's girls. One of them was holding her by the hair as she whimpered in fright.

" See what you've done? You've gone and spilt my drink." He said mocking her. " Now you're gonna have to lick it clean." He chuckled as he shoved her face at the spilt beer. She was whimpering as the men laughed at her, enjoying what they're doing to her.

" Clean it till you can see your reflection."

"Yeah I wanna see my face in it." They laughed until something flew at one of them and pierced through a man's head, nearly stapling him at a wooden beam. The three men saw this and saw a small kunai knife in his head as his body fell. They turned and froze at whoever threw the knife. Ira's arm was stretched out as he was the one who threw the knife at the man.

Of all the things he hated, it was scum like them who prey on the weak especially on women, that he hated the most.

" Oh geez! It's Ira!"

" A crap man I didn't even see him!"

Ira glared at the cowering men, his red eyes piercing into their souls made them shake at the knees, the girl immediately used this and went over to Bao who held her in comfort. " That was a stupid thing to do, especially in my presence!" He snarled at them.

However one man was sneaking up behind him, with a knife in his hand hoping to get him with his back turned, however Ira knew this, reached over his shoulder and pulled out this massive longsword which is about 9' long and 15" wide at its base, with just his one left hand. Ira brought the massive sword downward on the unfortunate man, he never got the chance to move as the sword slice through him from the waist, and crashed into the wood floor leaving destroyed. Everyone in the bar saw as the man's upper part of the body flew over in the air screaming and landed, without the rest of the body the legs fell over.

The entire bar was filled with silence afraid of saying or doing anything that might have Ira take his wrath out on them, the men who were bothering the girl were shaking uncontrollably as one of them wet and soiled himself. Pulling the sword from the ground and putting it on his back, he turned to the men who froze.

" Anyone else want to fill his shoes?" That did it.

They ran as fast as they could with their tails between their legs. Ira grunted at their cowardice, grabbing his Dew bottle he drank the last of it and pulled out a large bag filled with money he gathered in his time. " For the mess and to repair the bar." He gave the money to Bao and left.

Bao only looked at the two dead bodies, the embedded door and the small crater on the floor. " Jesus this is why I hate having him over here."

Outside Ira walked through the rain wanting to get back to his home. Days like this he wished he would just keel over and rest in peace. As he walked he heard the sound of motorcycle and car engines roaring in the air, then he was surrounded by jeeps, trucks motorcycles and various other vehicles. The men driving them were howling and laughing weapons raised as they stopped cutting of any means of escape. Two guys then moved aside as a large muscled bound man was walking through them and stopped in front of Ira.

He was a head taller then Ira reaching at 20 feet, was built like a tank, wore a long sleeveless brown trench coat, combat boots with spikes at the toe ends. His head almost had no hair save for around his head while his scalp was bald, and tied to a pony tail, he had a long brown mustache reaching all the way down passed his lower jaw a bit. The man had a deep frown as though he was disgusted by being in Ira's presence the same could be said for Ira, as his scowl deepened.

" It's been awhile, hasn't it Ira?" The man asked with a deep voice, almost like bear growl.

Ira glowered at this brute. " Boss Fang."

The man known as Boss Fang was leader of the Steel Fang clan, a ruthless bunch of bandits and savages who would pillage and plunder unfortunate people, and kill those in their way. Ira had run-ins with them in the past dealing with them and returning the things they stole back to the people, needless to say he was a major thorn in Boss Fang's side.

Fang snarled at him with such animosity. " You know I still haven't gotten over on what you did to my boys awhile back. Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me and my gang?" Then his skin had darkened and soon became like metal. Boss Fang had this unusual ability to turn his skin into metal, making it impossible to harm him. Very few people had abilities normal people don't have. And for those who faced Boss Fang ended up dead. " Not to mention you killed two of my boys at that bar over there!" He exclaimed pointing at Bao's bar behind Ira.

Ira only glowered at this brute, wanting nothing more than to shut him up.

Reaching over his shoulder Boss Fang pulled out a massive two sided axe, griping with his right hand, his gang soon got their weapons out, ready for their boss to give the signal. Ira used his left hand and pulled his long sword, letting the massive blade hit the ground.

Smirking Fang only scoffed. " My axe is bigger than that sword of yours, I'm surprised you can even carry let alone wield that sword." Soon he gripped the axe with both hands and got into an attack stance, his men followed ready to attack.

" I think it's time to say goodbye Ira Diablo, men ATTACK!" With that Boss Fang and his men charged. The moment they got close Ira swings his sword at them, then the air was soon filled with war cries and terrified screams.

Lighting and thunder exploded in the rainy air, the land was then filled with bodies of the member of the Steel Fang clan, some alive but broken others weren't so lucky. Ira flicked his sword ridding it of any blood left on it. Putting on his back he continued his way when he heard someone groaning behind him. It was Boss Fang holding his stump of a right arm, during the fight Ira had injured him greatly. Despite being covered in metal Ira's sword cut through his arm like a hot knife through butter.

Boss Fang had many cuts on his tired body, he fell on one knee glaring at Ira's back panting heavily. " So...the stories they said about you...are true." He coughed up a small amount of blood. " You're really a devil in human skin! Just tell me, WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He exclaimed.

Looking over his left shoulder Ira gazed at the dying man, and said his parting words to him. " Death incarnate." Then lightning flashed and his face was replaced with a horrid silhouette, from what Fang saw the lightning made Ira's face look like a monster. The face was abyssal black with a elongated snout, a red horn on his head, teeth sharp like spikes and terrifying red eyes, so red they almost look black!

The lightning faded and Ira's face was normal. With that Boss Fang collapsed on the ground and soon stopped breathing. The Steel Fang clan was no more. Ira then traveled back to his home hoping to get out of the rain. The rain continued to pour outside Ira was sitting on his bed, back against the wall and sword next to the bed. Reaching at a desk he pulled out a black object which looked like a dagger, but it was also a flute as well. This flute-dagger was something he himself made a long time ago, he put it to his lips and began to play it.

Soon the air was filled with a lovely melodious music, the added sound of the rain made even more graceful and beautiful. Whenever he was angry or sad he would always play it, the song would always bring him peace but most of all he would always play at night. The combination of the flute's melody and the light of the moon helped put him at ease. In some strange reason it made him feel... whole.

Finishing the song he sighed feeling better after fighting the Steel Fang gang, he was about to go to sleep when the winds started to get worse. Putting the flute in his pocket he went outside to see what was going on. Rain poured down like daggers, winds howled and thunder and lighting exploded with such ferocity! Before he knew it a lightning bolt which was incredibly out of the ordinary was colored like that of a rainbow, it struck down before him and soon a vortex was made in it's stead.

Ira then felt the force of it's suction, cursing himself for not bring his sword out to anchor himself. Ira tried with all his might to fight the vortex' pull but it was too strong! Then the muddy ground beneath him made him slip when he took a step back, this caused him to be pulled into the vortex, with him inside the vortex closed leaving no sign of him forever.

Inside the vortex Ira flailed his arms around trying to find a way out, then he noticed this tendril of light wrapped itself on his arm. He felt it changing his arm into something then he saw that his whole being was covered in light and with that he blacked out not knowing what will happen when he wakes up. And when he does it will change the outcome of his future forever!

**(Equestria.)**

In the land of Euestria lies a beautiful castle within Ponyville, the castle itself was part tree and crystalized at the roots, it's branches were strong enough to hold the castle and support it's massive size. The castle was a purple color with golden platforms, roof tops and a massive crystal star sat at the very top. This castle is known as the "Friendship Rainbow Kingdom!" Before it was a castle it was a tree house/library formerly known as " Golden Oak Library".

Within the castle were earth pony and unicorn guards, patrolling the halls and outside making sure nothing bad would happen. Inside the castle were six thrones in a circle and on these thrones were none other than the Mane Six, the heroines of Equestria! At the first throne sat a purple colored pony with a horn on her head, her mane was dark blue, purple stripes and a pink strip, as was her tail. Her eyes were a violet color. This pony is Twilight Sparkle, a young Unicorn now turned Alicorn was the resident princess of the Friendship Rainbow kingdom, she lived in Canterlot before when her teacher and friend Princess Celestia had told her to go to Ponyville and make some friends, in order to stop Nightmare Moon's plot. Her cutie mark was a pink six pointed star with sparkles around it. She bares the element of Magic!

Next to her was a young Pegasus with light cyan colored fur, rosy pink eyes, and her mane and tail were the colors of the rainbow itself. It was a mix of bright red, bright orange, light yellow, strong blue, moderate green and dark purple. This young Pegasus is Rainbow Dash the fastest Pegasus in Equestria, who dreams of joining a group of Equestria's finest fliers the Wonder Bolts, her cutie mark is a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt for she is the wielder of the element of Loyalty!

Beside her was an Earth Pony with an amber yellow coat, green eyes and light yellow mane and tail. She wore a cowboy hat and had freckles on her face. The young Earth Pony is Applejack a southern Earth Pony who lives with her older brother, little sister and grandmother in an apple orchard her cutie mark is three apples and she wields the element of Honesty!

Sitting next to her was another Pegasus like Rainbow Dash, her coat was a light yellow color, had bright cyan eyes, and has pink colored mane and tail. This Pegasus is known as Fluttershy, like her name she is very shy and timid around those she does not know, her love for animals give her the ability to understand them and help them with their need. Her cutie mark are three pink colored butterflies for she bares the element of Kindness!

Next to Fluttershy is another Earth Pony with pink color fur, and matching pink mane and tail which they were puffy which matched her excited behavior, and blue eyes. This is Pinkie Pie, a fun party loving Earth Pony, who grew up on a rock farm with her family which they were all down and gloomy, until Pinkie learned to smile and bright her family joy and happiness. Her fun loving personality brings out all the fun and smiles through out Ponyville. Her cutie mark are three balloons two of which are bright blue while the third is yellow. She represents the element of Laughter!

And finally the sixth member was a Unicorn with white color fur, azure eyes with shadow eyeliner and indigo colored mane and tail, this was Rarity a fashion art loving Unicorn who loves to make dresses and has a love for jewels, she dreams of being the greatest fashion designer in all of Equestria and for Ponies far and wide to see her magnificent works of art. Her cutie mark is three blue diamonds and she represents the element of Generosity!

These six young friends had been through so many adventures, overcame many obstacles and saved their beloved homeland time and again. Their greatest challenge was facing the dreaded centaur Lord Tirek who was stealing magic from all of the ponies in Equestria and would've ruled all, if not for the Mane Six discovering their true inner power and awakened the power of the Elements of Harmony! Together as one they defeated Tirek and sent him back to Tartarus and thus brought peace and happiness to Equestria once more.

The Mane Six were gathered together hanging out as most friends would do. Sitting next to Twilight was a young dragon with purple scales and green under belly scales and spines this was Spike a young dragon who was hatched by Twilight when she was a young filly. She had raised him as her own and he has been by her and her friend's side through out their life. Fluttershy was talking with Rarity about fashion designs and other things, Applejack was laughing at Pinkie who was telling jokes, Rainbow was reading the newest issue of an adventure book of "Daring Do" while chuckling at how awesome meeting Daring Do was and helping her against her biggest enemy Ahuizotl. Twilight at the center of the group was reading her book while Spike was eating gem stones.

" Ah this is the life, no danger, no evil doers running around. Nothing but relaxing and hanging out all day." Rainbow sighed while sipping her apple cider.

Rarity couldn't agree with her more. " Oh indeed darling facing all of those hardships were bad enough, but facing that horrible Tirek was simply the worse." She sighed and lied back on her throne. " At least I can finally relax and take some time of from all of those designer clothes and be with my friends. Isn't that right Fluttershy?" Said pony smiled and nodded.

" Oh yes I can finally be with you all and my animals without having to face danger all the time. Right Angel?" She said to her little bunny friend. Who nodded and ate some of his carrots from his bowl.

" Eyup! I'm plumb tuckered out from all that excitement, now I can spend some time with my family." Applejack said while eating an apple fritter. Pinkie Pie was jumping around giggling and laughing as usual.

" Ah come you guy, where's your spirit of adventure! I mean we've been through so much, I lost count on how many things we did so I went ahead and made a scrapbook for us!" To prove her point, the hyperactive pony pulled out a scrapbook out of no where that said " Fun Loving Memories!" all made from cut out colored paper, with stickers and such. " If I haven't made this we would be having trouble remembering all the fun things we did, like this one when I made that party for Twilight till she drank hotsauce, this one when me and Rainbow pulled all those pranks! and this one from the time that I..."

Everypony were just chuckling at their friend's talkative nature as she counted down the adventures they had. Then a light bulb suddenly appeared above Twilight's head. " Hey everypony I just got an idea." This caught her friends attention wondering what she's thinking of. " As princess I was thinking of having a gathering as a celebration, to honor our victory over Tirek and saving Equestria!" " That's a great idea Twi! So who do you have in mind?" Rainbow asked hovering next to her.

" I was thinking of inviting Princess Celestia, Luna. My B.B.B.F.F Shining Armor, my sister-in-law Cadence and my mom and dad! You guys can bring some of your family if you like." This got the girls excited not only were they having a party but bringing their family to the castle to. " I'll throw the best party EVER!" Pinkie shouted with joy as confetti and balloons were falling from the ceiling and party horns were heard.

The Mane six then started to write the invitations and sent them of to those they were inviting, while Pinkie Pie and some of the castle staff was preparing for the reunion party. Soon the party was all set and after an hour or two of waiting the door opened and came the special guests. The first to come in was Princess Celestia the Alicorn of the sun, her coat was a majestic white color with flowing multiple colored mane and tail, that consents the colors of light cerulean, light turquoise, very bright light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope, and a pair of magenta eyes. Her cutie mark is that of the sun itself. On her neck was a golden necklace with a purple diamond in it, her hooves are covered in golden horseshoes and a golden crown on her head with the same diamond.

Next to her is her young sister Princess Luna Alicorn of the moon, her coat was a grayish blue color, waving light blue mane and tail, and her eyes were a teal color. She wore a black necklace with a crescent moon which is also the same with her cutie mark. She was ahead shorter compared to her sister who was 6 feet tall, Luna was 5 feet.

Beside her was her and Celestia's adopted niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence for short, she was also the same height as Luna her coat is a pale light grayish cerise color, her eyes were a light purple and her mane and tail had a mix of moderate violet, rose and pale gold streaks, she had been Twilight's foalsitter in her younger day and the two of them had been best friends and now they are in-laws her cutie mark is a heart shape crystal surrounded by gold.

Next to her is her husband Shining Armor once a captain of the royal guard of Canterlot now a ruler at the Crystal Empire with his wife. His coat is a turquoisish white, with moderate sapphire, cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks on his mane and tail and moderate cerulean eyes. Unlike his whife, sister and in-laws he is a Unicorn with a purple shield cutie mar, with a six pointed pink star at the center and three smaller blue stars at the top.

Coming behind the princesses and couple, were Twilight's and Shining Armor's parents Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Velvet is a Unicorn with light blue artic blue eyes, light gray coat and moderate purple and light gray colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark is three purple stars. Her husband Night Light is also a Unicorn with moderate amber eyes, dark phthalo blue mane and tail, and grayish azure coat. His cutie mark is a yellow crescent moon with a smaller white crescent moon within it.

Twilight's eyes were beaming as her family were coming in as confetti was falling and party horns were blowing. " Hey everypony! It's great to see you all again!" She exclaimed running up to her parents and grabbing them in a hug. " Oh my little Twilight, it's so good to see you again." Velvet said nuzzling her daughter. Her father smiled as his son came next to him. " Hey Twily it's been awhile." Shining Armor spoke. " B.B.B.F.F!" Twilight flew to her brother and wrapped him in a hug. She turned her gaze at Light and nuzzled him. " Hi daddy." " Hello my little princess."

Twilight then saw Cadence smiling at her, smiling back she went over to her sister-in-law and hugged her. " Hey Cadence!" " Hello Twilight Sparkle!" Breaking the hug the two in-laws did their usual greeting.

" Sunshine, shunshine. Ladybug's awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

The two laughed and hugged once more. Twilight saw Celestia and Luna walking up and wrapped her in a hug as well. " Hello Twilight. I trust that everything's alright with you and your kingdom?" The sun Alicorn asked. " Oh yes everything's going well Celestia." She responded. Then Pinkie Pie got in between them with a party hat on. " Alright ponies! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Soon everypony were shouting for joy as the party commenced. More and more ponies were invited to Twilight's castle they were all playing games, eating sweets and having a wonderful time at another of Pinkie's outrageous party.

Twilight and her friends and family were sitting next to the thrones chatting with eachother. " I'm just so proud of you Twilight! You and your friends have done great things for our world, and now your princess. I'm so happy!" Velvet said wiping tears of joy from her eyes. " So am I Twilight, I'm sure it must be hard trying to maintain a kingdom of your own." Her father said drinking some punch.

" Oh it can be at times but with my friend's help keeping the peace, nothing can go wrong." Oh how wrong she was.

The moment she said that something was pounding at the doors, something very heavy and loudly. Like somepony or _something_ was trying to get in! " What in the Equestria is that?" Applejack asked. " I'm not sure but whoever it is it can't be good. GUARDS!" Twilight shouted, soon all of her Pegasus and Unicorn guards came and stood at the door with spears and horns ready. Everypony in the hall were huddling with one another wondering what's at the door. Then a Unicorn guard came running to the Mane Six, panting heavily.

" Princess Twilight! Princess Twilight!" the guard cried out.

" What is it?" She asked.

" There are invaders just outside the door!"

" WHAT?!"

Then with the final hit the door were blasted off their hinges, all the ponies cried out as shards of the ruined doors were flying everywhere. Then Rainbow Dash looked out the window and gasped. " You guy might wanna see this!" They all gathered around her and gasped in fright, something was moving across the sky darkening it. A field of magical energy was enveloping all of Ponyville and the Friendship Rainbow Castle. Everypony was starting to panic wondering what is happening. Celestia stood on all fours and faced her subjects. " Everypony please remain calm, I'm sure we will figure out this mystery, all of you must stay together and stay strong!"

" Princess Celestia something's coming at us!"

Then suddenly black creatures began to come through the opening, all of the ponies were screaming ducking down as the creatures zoomed over them. The black swarm was heading for Twilight and her family so she made a magic barrier and repelled the swarm, then without warning her magic was losing it's power and thus the barrier went out. " What? What just happened?" She saw her parents, brother, in-laws and her friends suddenly feeling down like they were being drained by something. She herself was feeling weak, she nearly collapsed on the floor as Spike came next to her and tried to help her up.

Then the swarm then revealed themselves. These creatures were pony-shaped in appearance but their forms said otherwise. Some had insect wings, blue eyes, and fangs. Others looked like they were maid from pure obsidian with volcanic glowing eyes, and flowing black mane and tail like living shadows, and the third race of creature looked like living shadows with transparent bodies revealing their skeletons. Their eyes was the most horrifying thing they saw, their spiraling red eyes seemed to have frozen all of them with fear.

Twilight gasped in fright never had she seen these type of ponies before, and was shaking from the stare the shadow creatures were giving. The one who was scared the most was Fluttershy, she was on the ground hooves over her eyes shaking like a leaf, terrified by these...these _things!_ " J-j just what in tarnation are these things?" Applejack stuttered. " I'm not sure but the others we all know all to well. Changelings!" Cadence sneered.

This caught everypony's attention, Changelings they had dealt with before and the one who controls them. " What a minute! If these Changelings are here then... that means..." R.D was cut off by a cackling laughter which echoed through the halls. The laughter sounded like two ponies speaking in sync. Out of the smoke came a shadowed figure, it was as tall as Celestia and by the voice it sounded female. The intruder stepped out of the smoke and everypony gasped in recognition. " Queen Chrysalis!" Cadence snarled with venom in her tone.

The pony if you can call her one, is the Changeling queen Chrysalis she my look like a pony, but with a twisted and gnarled Unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings. She has black skin, sharp pair of fangs, dark green eyes with vertical dragon-like pupils and has no cutie mark. She has teal mane and tail and also seems to have a greenish saddle, blue-green rib plate and a small black crown tipped with blue circles. Her hooves are full of holes and still she seems to stand firmly on the ground. Her limbs and her torso are extremely skinny.

Twilight and her friends had a run in with the Changeling queen and her subjects, when her brother and Cadence were getting married, but Chrysalis had hid the Alicorn princess and used her powers of shape shifting to disguise herself as Cadence. To feed of Shining Armor's love for Cadence to make her powerful as well her minions. But with the help of the Mane Six they were able to reunite the real Princess Cadence with Shining Armor, and together with their power of love they had banished the queen and her minions far away from Canterlot. They thought they would never see her again...or so they thought until now.

The queen chuckled seeing the young princess and her husband glare daggers at her. " My, my such a nasty way to greet somepony. And I thought all you royal types were to greet those outside your species with kindness." She mocked the two laughing at them.

Celestia stepped forward glaring at the Changeling queen. " What are you doing here Chrysalis? I thought you were banished when you tried to invade my kingdom!" " Temper, temper Celestia dear it so unlady like wouldn't you say?." The sun princess and her friend's glares hardened at the insects mockery.

Chrysalis smirked and walked towards her Changeling soldiers. " Besides, did you really think a simple banishment would keep me from coming back?" She said with her hoof over her heart with mock hurting feeling. " Why you wound me Celestia, and I thought we were friends." Wiping a false tear and openly laughed. " Besides I wasn't only able to come up with this invasion force here, I had a little help." This raised some brows from the ponies, who would be crazy enough to help this mad queen?

" What are you talking about Changeling?" Luna asked the mad bug queen. Giving a twisted smile Chrysalis walked back to the door. " Oh I think you all know him, especially you Cadence. An old enemy of yours, shrouded in shadows with a heart as black as the night itself!" This was draining the colors of everypony's faces even Pinkie Pie turned completely pale. " W.. w.. wait y-you don't mean..." Twilight began only to be cut off by a deep, dark and terrible laughter. The shadows behind Chrysalis started to move on it's own then two pairs of green eyes with red irises and purple magic flowing from them. The pupils were vertical like those of a serpent.

Twilight and her friends and family all had gasped as the shadow landed beside Chrysalis and took on a solid form. The shadow had turned into a tall male Unicorn with a red-gray horn, his coat was a dark grayish color with a royal robe draped over his back, he wore armor around his neck and around his forelegs. His mane and tail were as black as the abyss, on his head was a silver band with two curved red blades at the top. He smiled showing his sharpened fangs.

" King Sombra!" Shining Armor and Cadence said in unison.

The dark king chuckled at the surprised looks on their faces. " What's the matter young princess? You look like you've seen a ghost." His voice was deep and sounded like that of nightmarish beast.

" But how is that possible? I saw, we all saw you being destroyed the moment Cadence used the crystal heart!" Twilight exclaimed with a flabbergasted expression, she wasn't the only one who was surprised at this. They to wondered how was he able to be alive? When Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Empire to stop Sombra from taking over again, they searched for a powerful item known as the " Crystal Heart" to bring love and happiness back to the empire, and stop Sombra once more. Ultimately it was Spike who was able to bring Cadence the Crystal Heart and used it to destroy the dark king. The question is how is he still alive?

Sombra chuckled knowing they would ask him that, so he decided to humor them. " That's _exactly _what I wanted you all to see. You thought you saw me go into pieces." He explains. " I knew by now the Crystal Heart was out of my reach, so I created a copy of the likeness of myself and ordered it to try and get it for me. But after that miserable _dragon _hatchling brought the Heart to you princess, my copy was immediately destroyed!" Spike yelped hiding behind Twilight's leg, shaking from Sombra's hateful gaze. "So I left my former empire and traveled to the outskirts of Equestia looking for anything that'll aid me for my revenge." Then he walks next to Chrysalis and wrapped her neck with his foreleg.

" Fortunately I had stumbled upon Chrysalis here, and formed and alliance." He said smirking.

" With his dark magic and mine, we were able to find these." Chrysalis said and in a flash, a dark gray neck band appeared on her and Sombra's necks. These bands had a sickly yellow gem in the center, and above it was a dark Unicorn head with the same yellow colored eye. This made both Celestia and Luna gasp in recognition. " T-those bands... they can't be..." " Oh yes they are princess" Sombra spoke cutting Celestia off. " These are the Amulets of the dark Unicorn Bosniak!"

Both the king and queen laughed at the frightened expressions on the sister's faces. " But how is that even possible? They were lost when Bosniak was destroyed centuries ago!" Luna argued but Sombra chuckled shaking his head. " How naïve you are princess of the moon?" He mockingly asked. " It's true Bosniak was destroyed but he had left a map that showed the location, of his last two amulets." " Which we both found and searched for the amulets. And now we have them and we're stronger then before!" Chrysalis exclaimed as both her and Sombra were surrounded by a powerful aura field.

All the ponies stepped back from the two, as their soldiers closed in. " With this item I was able to create my own forces." The dark king spoke pointing at his minions. " These Shadow Ponies were created by using the souls of the dead, and the powers of shadows and thus made them into living creatures of darkness!" The shadow ponies let out an earsplitting wail, it was so horrible everypony held their ears shut trying to blot out the horrible wailing.

" And these Obsidian Ponies were made from the volcanic glass, that I found near the volcanos giving them life and bodies of their own!" The Obsidian Ponies let out a wail as well, though not as horrible as their shadow counterparts, their wails were more like breaking glass and nails on a chalkboard.

Soon the king and queen walked towards the Mane Six and their friends, Celestia tried to use her magic but black bolts of electricity were seen on her horn, she gasped as though she was out of breath. " Oh and don't even bother trying deary. Before we came here Sombra and I put up a magical barrier around this whol area of Ponyville, not only does it keep ponies from coming in or going out. But it also drains those of their magic and abilities! Not even the Elements of Harmony can save you now!" Chrysalis hissed as Celestia was being forced back with her sister to their friends. " And with these amulets we have gain even more power than before!" Soon both the king and queen were covered in a yellow light it was blinding but everypony could see what was happening, and they were now wishing they didn't.

Sombra and Chrysalis' forms were changing, becoming deformed, twisted and more horrifying. Chrysalis' body became stronger with fleshy sinew showing. Her back legs grew three sharp claws with three spike growing behind her legs, her front legs also grew three claws and spike behind her front arms, taking on the appearance of a preying mantis arms. Her whole body then hardened into a black exoskeleton like an insect, her wings fell off and two new limbs grew in their place with leathery skin attached becoming like the wings of a bat. Her eyes became insect like with a toxic green color, her horn became sharper and more jagged and her teeth became sharper with two canine fangs growing longer and her lower jaw had split and her tongue lashed out. The monstrous Chrysalis let out a horrid trilling roar showing her new power.

Sombra's armor melted away as two curved horns grew over his head, his teeth becoming sharper and longer and his front hooves became three digit claws two large ones and a back thumb. His arms became muscular and body slightly hunched as two massive pair of limbs with spiked tips grew from his back and became a new set of arms. His body becoming stronger and changed into a dark almost black gray color, with scales like a dragon. His back legs grew a single curved spike and his face became almost reptilian like a snakes, his tongue became a long forked tongue like a serpent. His eye become a black with a yellow iris. The monstrous Sombra reared on his back legs and let out a deep roar which terrified those who gazed upon his transformation.

While Chrysalis was over eight feet tall, Sombra was over ten feet tall.

Twilight, her friends and family were strickend by the site before them, never had they thought the amulets of Bosniak had this kind of power to transform the host into a monster out of their wildest nightmares. Fluttershy's eyes rolled back into her head and fainted, not taking anymore of the horror before her eyes. Pinkie's jaw literally fell on the floor and her eyes bugged out as a cartoonish horn was heard. Rarity placed her foreleg on her head and fainted as well. R.D only made gibberish noises trying to speak but couldn't even find the words. Applejack was pale as a ghost and eyes narrowing into dots. Spike passed out from to much fright and fell on the ground with a flower in his grasp.

" By the sun and moon!" was the only thing Luna had uttered. Sombra and Chrysalis gave a deep chuckle enjoying their fear. " You now see before you, the power of the amulets. Not only does it give the user power, but also reveals their inner selves!" Sombra let out a booming laughter and his minions howled with his might.

" Sombra you fool! Don't you realize what you have become?!" Celestia retorted. " Not only do the amulets give you power and shows your inner self, but it also corrupts the host, and changes them. Making them act feral and more beast like. You must get rid of them before they consume your soul!" But her pleads were upon deaf ears, as both monsters laughed at her.

" Consume our souls? Oh my dear Celestia what makes you think we have souls to begin with?" Sombra said as he and Chrysalis moved in for the kill. The ponies braced themselves for their death to come, that is until something was happening outside. The Mane Six, Twilight's parents, the princesses, the couple and the two monsters turned their eyes at the door as a riot was heard. Sombra's minions were crying and howling as explosions heard. Something was out there and it is tearing his warriors apart. Turning to his creations he said. " Go out there and find out what's going on!" The Shadow and Obsidian Ponies went out to deal with the intruder whoever or whatever it was.

Everypony stood there in silence then suddenly, balls of fire were seen coming the door and to their surprise they were Sombra's minions. Flying through the air covered in fire and howling at the top of their lungs, crashing on the ground their bodies exploded in a blaze of fire and spreaded through the hall. All the ponies screamed and moved away as the fire nearly came close to them, just what could've done this and destroyed Sombra's minions with ease? Their question was answered when a black foreleg with a red hoof steeped through the fire and stomped on the ground creating a massive tremor through the castle, and thus quieting the screams.

Chrysalis removing her wing from her face, looked at the figure and roared in anger and surprise. Twilight and her friends and family saw what came through and their eyes had widened by this creature before them.

The creature was gigantic it towered over both Sombra and Chrysalis at over fourteen feet in size, it's body was pony in shape but it had abyssal black skin and scales over it's shoulders. It's back had five bright red spines on each side on it's back making it have ten spines. With additional smaller ones going all the way down it's dragon like tail and near the tip of the tail had four red long tail spikes.

It's legs were muscular and strong looking, like they can crush a boulder with one kick, it's under belly was a red color going down from the neck all the way to the tail. On it's head had two curved horns on the side of it's head, but what really caught their eye was it's third horn. It had a horn like a Unicorn but it was crystalized and a bright red color, and two more horns at the back of it's head near it's ears.

And it had two smaller spikes at the back of it's lower jaw. It's cutie mark was a what looked like a combination of a flute and a dagger as one, surrounded in a ball of fire. It's eyes however was a deep shade of red, so deep it was almost black and the pupils were slits like those of a demon.

Everypony in the room held their breath as the creature took a deep breath, reared it's head back and let out a short but explosive roar which rattled the windows of the castle. None of them said anything until Twilight was the first to speak. " What in Equestria is that?"

**(Earlier before the invasion.)**

Outside the outskirts of Equestria was another part of it's forests, a forest no Pony would ever set hoof into. The Everfree Forest is a terrible and scary place to be, it's full of monsters nearly surrounded by swamps. And what everypony would say that the plants grow, animals care for themselves and the clouds move all on their own, but suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in the forest and then a loud thump was heard.

Darkness, was all Ira could see that is until he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by what looked like a dark and gloomy forest which is strange to him really, for the place he used to live at had no forests what so ever. He groaned and slowly stood up taking an eyeful of his surroundings. " Just what happened? And how did I..." he stopped in midsentence when he rubbed his head only to see that his hand was a red hoof. He looked at his other hand and saw it was also a red hoof too, he looked over his shoulder and saw a small pound he tried to run for the pound, only to trip and land on his stomach as he was having trouble standing for some reason.

Then he looked at the pound and gasped at his own reflection. Instead of seeing a human face he saw an abyssal black face of a horse with draconic features, his eyes were now a deep red color so deep they were almost black. On his forehead was a bright red crystalized horn, and two curved horn on the side of his head. He opened his mouth and saw all of his teeth were like knives and spikes. He slowly stood up on all fours to get a good look at himself, his whole body was the same color as his face, he had five long spines on the sides of his back which made a total of ten spines by his count. He then saw his dragon like tail and swishing it around in the air, his tail had smaller spines going all the way to his four long tail spikes which reminded him of the stegosaurus. His skin was leathery and his shoulders had scales, and the under belly was a dull red color.

All and all he was surprised at what he had became, but what really caught his eye was this strange marking on his flank it was in the same shape and form as his flute-dagger surrounded in a ball of fire. He gasped in realization he had his flute with him when he was sucked into that hole, he looked around the floor desperately trying his only keep sake. To his relief he found it near a bush but then he remembered he didn't have any hand, so how can he grab it? Then as if his prayers were answered his horn was glowing a dark shade of red and soon his flute was surrounded by this energy field and was floating near his face. " H-how is this even possible?" He asked himself. Then he realized that his horn was acting out of instinct and grabbed his flute for him.

" Am I really doing this?" He asked himself once more. " Well now that I can grab it with my horn, how am I gonna put it away? Seeing as I don't have any pockets or anything." Then suddenly his horn glowed once more and this time a small hole was made before him. Stunned by this he peaked inside the hole only to see nothing but darkness, pulling back he looked at his flute-dagger raised his hoof and let it land on it. Looking at the flute and hole back and forth, he decided to chance it and slipped his flute inside the hole and thus closing it. His horn stopped glowing.

He then realized he has this new found power at his beck and call, he looked at a rock and concentrated his powers again. This time his horn glowed again and the rock was lifted from the ground into the air. Moving his head up and down and side to side, the rock went in the same directions his head move almost like, " _Telekinesis_." He muttered to himself. Then he swings his head and thus sent the rock flying into a bush, his horn stopped glowing again.

" Alright this'll take some getting used to. Now the bigger question is: where am I, and how do I get out?" He asked himself, he half expected an answer or a guide to appear but no such luck. He sighed and looked at the gloomy forest. " Well guess I'll just have to..._hoof_ it I guess_._" With that he was walking into the forest hoping to find a way out and hopefully a hint of civilization.

He had walked through the forest for what felt like hours, he gazed at the sky and saw the sun shining through the canopy. He then noted that the forest around him almost looked a little colorful and slightly cartoonish to him. Just what kind of forest is this? Then suddenly a large figure appeared before him, stopping in his track he reared his head back and gasped in shock and awe. The creature before him was a large lion with sandy brown fur, red mane but what was really and eye catcher was it had two bat-like wings, pointed ears and a scorpion tail behind it. His eyes widen with realization he knew what this creature is but never thought he'd ever laid his eyes upon nor he'd ever thought was real.

" A manticore."

The manticore rose on it's legs front paws raise wings spread out, and roared at Ira. Obviously he must've wondered into it's territory and it wanted him to leave. However he noticed that he was almost as big as the creature as it towered over him at fifteen feet in size, instead of being intimidated by this threat display Ira decided to show his own at the beast. He stood strong and tall, took a deep breath and let out a loud and explosive roar, it was so loud and powerful it made the manticore's look like a kitten in comparison. The beast backed away a little but roared back spreads it's wings out and raised it's tail in a striking position. The manticore bared it's teeth and growled at Ira hoping to drive him away.

Ira simply lowered his head. " Seriously?" He asked the creature which made it tilt it's head and raised a brow. " You really think you can cross fangs." He raised his head up and gave the coldest, angriest and scariest face he could come up with. " WITH ME?!" Because of what he had become, his new body gave him a horrifying appearance, which was enough to make the manticore run as fast as it can. In it's place was a small cloud of dirt and a trail hinting the beast ran away while letting out a cat's meow in fright.

Ira grunted at the creature's cowardice, and continued his path. As he walked through the forest he unconsciously let out a killer aura that the creatures of the forest sensed and trembled with fear before his presence, he let it all out as if he dared any creature foolish enough to challenge him. Then suddenly three creatures popped out of the bushes as an attempted to ambush him, he swings his tail and smacks them away. The creatures before him looked like a wolf but was clearly made of wood and timber. The timber wolves howled at Ira who roared back at him, the wolves charged and he did as well. As they were cling in Ira raised himself on his back legs, left hoof cocked back and when the wolf came close he punched the creature's head so hard it exploded into splinters.

The headless body shook right before it fell into pieces...literally.

The other two wolves growled at the creature before them and Ira growled back already feeling the primal instincts to fight. Then suddenly his horn glowed and then fired a power laser at one of the wolves, it was strong enough to reduce it to ashes. Looking at his horn in awe he turned at the other wolf who was backing away slowly, until it turned and ran in the other direction. But Ira wouldn't have that focusing on his horn he fired another powerful laser and struck the timber wolf. The ashes of the wolf was blown away from the wind.

His horn was slightly smoking and black electricity was seen on it. Smirking he found a new use of his power. " I could get used to this." He was liking his new body more and more. And thus continued his path.

After hours of walking he finally found an opening and went through it. Before him was a small village of colorful houses, but what was strange to him is that they looked intact like no war had even touched them, unlike the ruined cities were he came from. " Just what is this place, and where am I exactly?" The all of a sudden a flash of black light and a dark field was looming over the village, gasping Ira took of in a sprint hoping to reach the village before it's too late. But as he was within it's reach the whole village was incased in a dome. " NO!" Shouting in anger Ira stopped , reared back and slammed his hooves on the dome. Tremors were seen as Ira slammed his hooves over and over again.

"Gah! Grr, come on, open UP AAGGGHH!" He shouted hitting with all his might one more time. He sighed feeling hopeless that he couldn't get in, then he remembered his horn. If he can use it to open a small hole in the air, lift a rock and vaporize those timber wolves, maby he can use it on this dome. " This better work." Closing his eyes and focused all his power to his horn, which was glowing and pulsing with energy. The moment he touched the wall with his horn, the wall was fading at an alarming rate. It was opened enough for him to walk through and as he passed the opening closed and left him in a darkened village. From what he could tell the inhabitants who live here are somewhere in hiding, so he decided to find out who caused this and put a stop to it.

He walked through the village alone, with nothing around for him to see but he kept his guard up knowing somewhere there could be an ambush waiting for him. Then something rushed passed him he stopped tensed himself ready to face his would-be attackers, his horn glowed again waiting to be used then without warning a loud wailing cry came beside him and tackled him. Ira and the creature wrestled until Ira got on all four, bit the creature's leg and threw it off him. He glared at the creature only to slightly gasp as the creature before him looked like a stallion, however this was anything but a stallion. It's whole body was made of shadow and transparent enough to see it's skeleton, it's spiraling red eyes were almost the same shade as his eyes.

The Shadow Pony gazed at the intruder and gave it's horrid stare in order to paralyze him with fear. Rather than being afraid Ira swings his tail and stabs the pony with his tail spikes, with his strength he threw the Shadow Pony at a wooden cart, crashing into it and flaying madly trying to get up despite it's injury. The Shadow Pony gazed at him and let out another wail in the air, soon more of it's kind along with the Changelings and Obsidian Ponies came and surrounded Ira.

Surrounded by these nightmare versions of ponies Ira growled at them, showing them that he won't be the one who backs down. He took a deep breath and roared at them as a calling card to fight him if they dare to! Then as if answering his challenge they all came at him as one.

Ira swings his tail stabbing the creatures with his tail spike, punching and kicking them with his strong legs. Sinking his teeth onto a Changeling's neck and crushed it with his powerful jaws. Throwing the dead body he continued to fight as he rammed his crystalized horn into a Shadow Pony's ribs' The shadow creature cried out as black blood oozed out and Ira sending powerful pulses of energy into the vile beast burning it from the inside. Tossing the creature in the air the Shadow Pony then exploded in a ball of fire!.

The Changelings, Obsidian and Shadow Ponies dog-piled him hoping to subdue him with their numbers. Ira was struggling to stay standing as the number of these creatures piled on him. Then his whole body was crackling with energy as his horn glowed brighter. Then with a mighty roar his whole body let out a powerful pulse of energy and lights, vaporizing the creatures that were on him in the process.

Ira then turned his eyes at a castle of some sorts, and saw more of them surrounding it. Growling Ira charged at the castle killing any of these creatures in his way. His fight caused such a riot he heard screams coming from the castle, he heard someone issue an order and thus more Obsidian and Shadow Ponies came and attack him. He used his horn and fired a powerful laser at them sending them back in the castle as balls of fire. As they crashed on the floor he heard more screaming then he made his way in and stomped his hoof on the ground to quiet the screaming.

He heard groaning which turned into a roar, as he entered into the hall he saw they the people inside weren't _human _at all, they were all ponies! Each pony had different colored fur, and hair style, some had horns and whings which he had to guess were Pegasi and Unicorn. He turned his red eyes at the center of the hall and saw more of them, but unlike the other ponies four of them had horns and wings, never had he seen or heard of such a pony before. Then he saw two horrific and monstrous creature standing before the ponies, they looked like ponies but had a different appearance. One had leathery wings, teal colored mane and tail, had an exoskeleton like an insect with mantis like forelegs. It had a long sharp and jagged horn and it's eyes were toxic green and bug like and the lower jaw had split letting out a long tongue.

The other one had dark almost black gray scales, with curved spike growing from the back legs, the front legs had changed, the hooves had became three digit claws were on the ground like a gorilla on it's knuckles, it's body was hunched slightly with two pairs of strong limbs grew out of with spiked tips and acted as another pair of arms. It had two curved horns on top of it's had behind it's dull red-gray horn, it's face was like that of a snake with a forked tongue, and black eyes with yellow irises and snake like pupils.

Ira somehow knew that those two creatures were responsible for atrocity and that they had the audacity to attack, these poor ponies? That was a big mistake and soon he will show them was it means to anger the Wrath Devil for there is going to be hell to pay!

Taking a deep breath rearing his head back Ira let out a short but explosive roar which rattled the windows of the castle. However what he didn't expected is the purple winged Unicorn was able to talk. " What in Equestria is that?"

**(Present time.)**

Twilight and her friends saw the dragon-like pony and the transformed king and queen having a face off, wondering who will make the first move. Sombra was the one to break the silence. " I don't know who or what you are, but your going to pay for coming here in the first place. Destroy him!" One of his Obsidian Ponies let out a wail and charged at the intruder, it's horn then bent forward facing the creature like a lance. Just before it got close with an impossible motion of speed, Ira's hoof hit the Obsidian Pony's head causing it to break and collapse.

All of the ponies were flabbergasted, none of them even saw his hoof hitting the glass creature, not even Rainbow Dash could see it. She rubbed her eyes and stared wide eyed as the dragon-pony launched a hail of hooves that were so blurry, they only saw the Changelings, Obsidian and Shadow Ponies flying backwards, some of them had hoof imprints on them while the Obsidian Ponies broke into glass shards. Growling at his minions failure Sombra glared at Ira who glowered and snarled back. " You miserable!" Sombra roared in the air and charged with Chrysalis flying behind him.

Ira gave his own roar and charged as well. When both Sombra and Ira got close time seemed to slow down as they crashed into eachother with the force of two trains colliding. The force was enough to send a small shockwave sending ponies flying back and screaming. Both Ira and the mad king rolled on the floor wrestling with one another. Sombra snapped his teeth at Ira trying to sink his fangs in his neck, but Ira kept his head at bay with his hoof and punched him in the face. Before he could recover Ira gave a two punch combo and sent Sombra crashing into a pillar.

Then Chrysalis shrieked and landed on Ira's back avoiding the spines, and biting on his shoulder. Ira roared in pain as he tried to shake the bug queen off. Getting on his front knuckles Sombra raised his new arms and sank the clawed tip into Ira's side. Roaring in anger Ira then tackled Sombra and got into a three-way grappling match. Slashing, clawing and biting eachother the three beasts continued their fight in the castle as many ponies got out in time and by Sombra's and Chrysali' minions unnoticed.

Twilight and her friends were agape at the display of savagery and ferocity before them. " Holy smokes! Look at them go, it's like watching a monster movie! Who's got the popcorn huh, huh? Who's got the popcorn?" Pinkie ranted not even taking the situation seriously. Twilight gave a stern glare at the hyperactive pony. " Pinkie Pie now's not the time, we need to find a way to take this barrier down, and stop Sombra and Chrysalis from wreaking havoc!" " Twilight is right, you all must go and find the source of this barrier. If we are to use the Elements of Harmony we must take it down if we are to succeed!" Celestia said with authority in her voice.

Shining Armor turned his gaze and gasped in fright. " LOOK OUT!" He cried out. They all saw what he saw and moved as fast as they could, as Sombra was sailing to them and crashed into the thrones. Dust and dirt was in the air as the dark king shook his head, then he saw Ira firing a powerful magic blast sending him crashing to the back wall. Ira saw Chrysalis flying at him and conjured up a shield when she crashed into the shield she shrieked as electricity was surging on the shield on to her. Chrysalis was sent back from the shield covered in scorch marks and sizzling smoke. Just before he could finish her he was tackled by Sombra and pinned down.

The dark king raised his hook arms and struck down at Ira's head, he dodged each strike as best as he could, then he bit down on Sombra's right arm causing him to roar in pain. Using his strength Ira threw Sombra near one of the castle windows. Getting back on his hooves he was blindsided by Chrysalis who latched her mantis arms around Ira's neck and shoulder. Blood was seeping out from the wound he received from these two monsters, but he will never give up nor will he surrender!.

Sinking his teeth onto her arm Chrysalis cried out as Ira holding onto her ran on his back legs, and used her to ram into Sombra sending all three of them out of the window. Twilight gasped as she and her friends and family rushed to the window and saw the three beasts taking their fight into the hear of Ponyville. Their roars and shrieks echoed through out the village as the Changeling, Obsidian and Shadow Ponies went into that direction.

" This is bad, very, very bad you guy. What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked with fear in her voice. " Right now we need to use this fight as a distraction, while Sombra, Chrysalis and their forces fight with that... Dragon-Pony we need to find the source of this barrier e can't use the Elements with that barrier up." Twilight said with zeal and determination in her voice. The rest of the Mane Six looked at eachother and put on brave faces, they turned to Twilight and nodded.

Smiling at her friends courage and determination Twilight turned and gave her parents one last hug. " Be careful my little princess." Light said nuzzling her. " I will daddy, Shining Armor you think you guys can get mom and dad to safety and try to help the other ponies?" Her brother nodded with the heart of a soldier. " Don't worry Twiliy I'll be sure to get mom and dad to safety and help out as best I can." " That goes for me my love. I wanna help too." Cadence spoke with harden eyes wanting to help her family threw this crisis. " Me and Luna will gather any pony guard and search for any pony missing. All of you be strong and know that you eachother by your side." Celestia said smiling at her former student.

With that Twilight and her friends ran out of the castle and into the battle field, as smoke, fire and explosions were heard. Celestia walking at the broken window she gave one final word. " May the great spirit watch over you Twilight. Godspeed my little ponies."

Getting close to the village Applejack came up next to Twilight. " So what's the plane Twi? How are we gonna find this darn thing any how?" " We each split up, we check everything in Ponyville. Every building, every crack and every crevice, we must find out what's generating this magica field!" Doing what she said the Mane Six slip up and began their search for the power source of the barrier.

While avoiding the minions of Sombra and Chrysalis the Mane Six were looking high and low, in and out of Ponyville but no sign of the item that's powering the barrier. Landing near a destroyed fruit cart Twilight was panting hard, all the flying was tiring her out but she had to keep out of site and keep going if they are to stop this madness. Then she heard growling, she looked over the cart and saw Sombra breathing heavily as his body was covered in scratches and burn marks. Then she heard something else in front of her, she turned and saw nothing but smoke. But slightly gasped as she saw the tail of the Dragon-Pony slowly swinging through the cloud of smoke. A flash of lightning appeared behind the cloud, showing the shadow of the hybrid for a moment. As the light died stepped through the cloud of smoke, and towered over her growling softly.

Twilight was panting quietly trying to control her breathing. Ira took a deep breath and let out a long and explosive roar which seemed to echo through out the whole village. Twilight covered her ears as the powerful roar was like thunder exploding in the air. As his roar died out Twilight heard the hissing sound from Sombra, looked over the cart and saw Sombra rearing his back arms up, standing on his back legs and gave his own roar. Soon Sombra ran by Twilight not even bothering to see her, as she saw both monsters charging at eachother. Ira stood on his back legs as he ran towards the creature. Then they slammed into eachother as Ira held Sombra's neck with his hoof and bit him on the shoulder. Sombra roared in pain as he was being pushed back by this creature before him.

Taking this opportunity Twilight spreads her wings and took off to the sky.

Sombra placed his back hooves firmly on the ground, trying to get some leverage as he and Ira grappled with one another. Ira roared at Sombra's face as he pushed him in between to houses Sombra used his hook arms to stop himself from falling but Ira kept pushing until he gave one final shove and plowed through Sombra as dust and debris from the houses were flying everywhere. The ponies who were still in the fight zone were screaming as Sombra's roars of anger were heard. The dark king tried to get up but was kicked by Ira who stood on his back legs and pinned Sombra's shoulder preventing him from getting up. Sombra hissed and roared in anger as he felt his shoulder about to be crushed by the pressure this creature was putting behind his leg.

Before he could do anything Chrysalis flew over, used her mantis arms and grabbed Ira dragging him away from Sombra. Ira stopped himself and tried to get the bug off him, but the spikes on her arms made sure her grip would not falter and wrapped them on top of his neck. Getting on all fours Sombra charged and rammed Ira into a house just after Chrysalis flew away from this attempt. Crashing into the house feeling wood and stone fall on his back. He faced Sombra and roared again only for Chrysalis to land on his back and Sombra sinking his claws and hook arms into him.

Away from the fight the Mane Six regrouped from their search all panting heavily. " Well? Did you guys find anything? " Twilight asked her friends. " Sorry sugercube, by no dice on my end." Applejack said with a somber expression. " I checked every house, and bushes even the school. Nothing I'm sorry Twilight. " Fluttershy said with tears flowing from her eyes.

" I did an aerial search and found nothing!" Rainbow exclaimed punching her hoof on the ground.

" I'm afraid my search didn't go so well either darling. I checked everywhere I can look, but I couldn't find a thing." Rarity said with a saddened face lowering her head in shame.

Then they heard the pained cries of the Dragon-Pony echoing in the air. They turned to the fight and gasped in fright. They saw Ira howling as Chrysalis sank her claws into his shoulders, and Sombra tackling him while biting his neck at the same time. They sent the hybrid crashing into a house as both the monster king and queen kept pounding and slashing him with their claws and hooves. They saw Chrysalis jumping in the air and landing hard on the creature while Sombra stabbed him with his hook arm.

The pained cries and howls were to much for them, more so than Fluttershy who had her hooves over her mouth and tears flowing freely from her eyes. It pained her so much to see animals getting hurt, but to see this act before her was absolutely horrible! " Oh no! That poor creature!" She buried her face in Twilight's shoulder, while Twilight herself was tearing up from this site before her.

" Such vile brutes! How can they be so cruel as to gang up on him, and kick him while he's down!" Rarity exclaimed with pure disgust in her voice.

Gritting her teeth Rainbow Dash could barely contain her anger, and wanted nothing more than to go over there and help out." Why those lousy, no good jerks! I'm gonna give them a serious butt-whooping they won't forget!" Just before she could go and help Applejack caught her tail with her teeth.

" Whoa there little missy!"

" Applejack! What the hay are you doing?! We can't just sit here, we gotta go and help him!" " Ah know that Rainbow, but we aren't in any shape to help him. Much less fight Sombra and Chrysalis as they are now!" Applejack retorted, but a part of her agreed with Rainbow this just isn't right. There ain;t no sport in ganging up on a wounded pony, especially the one who is trying to save them.

" Applejack's right, if we wanna help him out we gotta find that power source no matter what!" Twilight said punching her hooves together. Before they can do anything they heard Pinkie Pie calling out to them.

" GIRLS! GIRLS COME QUICK I FOUND IT!"

They immediately ran to where Pinkie is when they got there, they saw her jumping up and down while chanting. " I fount it! I found it! I found it!"

" Where Pinkie? Where is the power source?" Twilight asked. Pinkie pointed her hoof and there they saw a large black metallic cylinder with green and black mister coming out of it, and on top of it was a dark dray stone pulsating and sending a beam of light into the sky which connects to the barrier. " This is it! The source to the barrier!" Twilight exclaimed with joy. Rainbow smirked and looked at Pinkie who was on sitting on hunches, front legs hanging, tail wagging and panting like a dog. " Good work Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said while pulling out a pink and yellow box, with a picture of a happy Pinkie Pie with a treat going in her mouth labeled with the words " Pinkie Snacks" on the box.

Reaching in Rainbow pulled out a cupcake shaped cookie and tossed it to the hyperactive pony. Pinkie caught the cookie and ate it. Licking her lips in delight she gave a cute imitation of a dogs bark.

" Ok girls we need to work fast if we want to help that creature." Soon Twilight and her friends were able to gather as many fireworks they can, since they can't destroy it with their magic they can use the explosion of the fireworks to do it for them. " Alright now that everything is set, all we need is a light." " And that's where I come in." They turned and saw Spike coming behind them.

" Spike what are you doing here it's too dangerous!" Twilight said shocked that her friend who was almost like a son to her, would follow them into the danger zone. " I know Twilight but I can't just sit by and do nothing! I wanna help and if you ground for a year, so be it!" He said with a surprisingly amount of determination.

Twilight was surprised by Spike's willingness to help with a situation like this, she smiled and nodded. Spike then went over to the pile of fireworks and said. " You girls might wanna find cover it's going to get pretty crazy here." Taking a deep breath the girls ran for cover as soon as Spike blew green fire and let the long fuse. The fire ignited the fuse and soon it was traveling at an alarming rate. Spike was running for cover but tripped. " Spike!" Twilight ran over and grabbed her little friend and ran as soon as the fuse reached the fireworks, the whole thing exploded in a big ball of fire, as colors and rockets were flying in the air and loud whistles were heard.

This however didn't go unnoticed Sombra heard the explosion, looked over his shoulder and roared in panic. Breaking away from the fight Sombra immediately ran to where the explosion came from. After landing on the hybrid one more time Chrysalis saw Sombra heading for the source, and flew after him. The moment they reached at site it was too late, the beam of light was fading and all Sombra could see was a black gray stone cracking and falling into pieces. Sombra let out a roar of anger, his plans! H planned for this invasion so carefully, only for it to go up in smoke?! Who could've done this? _WHO!?_

Then he heard rocks crumbling, turning away from the destroyed stone Sombra's eyes widen with anger and realization. It was the Alicorn pirncess and her dragon hatchling! Once again they foil his goal for conquest, and now they will pay with their lives!

Twilight and Spike were trembling as Sombra growled and moved ever so closer to them, then suddenly they heard what was like the sound of thunder. The orange light from the fire had been replaced with that of a blinding red light. Sombra turned slowly, distracted by the sound and new light. A long tail lifted high above the dark king. Grooves in the scutes that lined the tail were glowing red as well as the four tail spikes, a low whirring sound hummed in the air and increased in volume as the glow climbed up the tail, up to the back and to the horn on the figure's head.

The smoke cleared away, and flashes of lightning in the sky revealed the shadow to be Ira, risen and ready to fight once more. Ira stood tall towering over the king back straightened. Sombra back in surprise, taken aback by the creature's tenacity. Ira opened his mouth and leaned back, inhaling deeply. With the sound of a lightning bolt striking metal, a bright red-orange fire like energy erupted from his mouth and struck Sombra with eyes and horn glowing a fearsome red.

Twilight and Spike watched agape by this display of power before them, never had they seen a pony much less the one before them, can breath fire like a dragon. Which they can guess this creature maybe a true hybrid, the question is where did this creature came from and is it friend or foe?

Sombra roared in pain as the power breath burned his body, the force of the attack sent him crashing into a house he tried to get up only to be hit by the power breath again. Half of the house collapsed on the dark king leaving him buried for a moment. Before Ira can finish him he heard the wailing howls of the Obsidian and Shadow Ponies, charging at him to aid their master. Snarling at the abominations Ira's horn was glowing he stood on his hind legs as his front hooves were glowing bright, and then he slams his hooves on the ground creating a large crack which was opening all the way to Sombra's forces.

The large crack had reached them and all of the Obsidian and Shadow Ponies fell into the dark abyss below and then the crack had closed on it's own. Then Ira was blindsided by Chrysalis who rammed him in the back, roaring in anger Ira turned to see the Changeling queen landing on a roof Ira tried to swat her with his hoof but she dodged and landed on him. Sinking her claws into his hide Chrysalis roared in the air as her horn glow a sickly yellow color, and somehow was admitting a loud sonic frequency through the air. It was a distress call to her minions, who heard the call and flew in the sky to aid their queen. Using his tail spikes Ira snared her and tossed her into a window.

And then the rest of the Changelings arrived flying around the hybrid like a swarm of angry bees. The hybrid roared in anger and pain as the smaller Changelings attacking and biting his body, having enough of these pests Ira's body was shining bright and gave off that powerful magic pulse killing the annoying bugs. Shaking the cobwebs off Chrysalis saw her subjects, her children getting slaughter by this beast. Howling in fury Chrysalis flew in the air to aid her children.

Twilight and Spike stood there agape as the hybrid was facing off against the Changelings and their queen. The Spike noticed the sky was becoming more clearer since the source of the barrier was down. " Twilight look!" Twilight looked up and saw rays of sunlight seeping through the fading barrier. Smiling she turned to her dragon friend and said. " Great work Spike, now let's regroup with the others so we can finish this!" Soon both princess and dragon let the battle, unaware that Sombra awoke to see them running. Growling in rage Sombra bursts from the debris and gave chase for the duo wanting to make them suffer for geeting in his way again!

Spike heard Sombra's roar and panicked. " AH! SOMBRA'S COMING TWILIGHT, WE GOTTA MOVE IT!"

Twilight picked up Spike, put him on his back and took of in the air. Sombra saw them flying and roared in anger, so he charged up the magic in his horn and fired at them, hoping to bring them down before they reach the others.

Having killing off the Changelings Ira saw the queen soaring through the air heading straight at him, her left wing hitting the wall of a nearby house. As she got closer she twists in the air and latched her arm onto the creature, fully turning she was on his back avoiding the spines, and sank her teeth into his neck. Roaring in pain Ira was able to turn his head around long enough for him to bite into her shoulder, having the queen in his mouth Ira swings her whole body through a stone house. Chrysalis shrieked as Ira threw her in the air, having gaining her altitude back Chrysalis flew higher and circled around for another attack.

Then an idea formed in Ira's head, snarled at the approaching queen, his teeth bared and his nostrils flared. Slowly, he turned and walked away as if he meant to leave. Chrysalis let out a screech and pounced towards Ira's back, as she drew closer Ira slightly raised his tail spikes upwards knowing that his plan was working. By the time she noticed the tail, it was too late. With incredible speed, Ira swings his tail spikes stabbing into the queens exoskeleton, slamming her into a house she was flying by. The sheer force of the tail whip was so powerful not only did it knock the queen out, but also destroying the amulet of Bosniak in the process. With the amulet gone Chrysalis was glowing and then her whole body reverted back to normal. She was incredibly tired and wounded, the wound the tail spikes inflicted caused green blood to ooze out.

Ira himself was tired he had fought a long and hard battle, and was close to the point of passing out. Not noticing the building the queen was slammed in was falling down on him! Ira braced himself as the building collapsed on him, smoke, dust and debris was flying everywhere. Somewhere near where Ira fought the queen a young little filly was running through the ruined houses, panting with fear in her eyes. This filly was Apple Bloom, the younger sister of Applejack, her coat was a pale, light grayish olive color, her mane and tail were a brilliant amaranth, her eyes a gamboge and a light crimson bow on her head. The young filly was separated from her friends when the invasion started, she hid herself from being spotted by the Changelings and the Obsidian and Shadow Ponies.

As she was about to leave she heard a light thump sound behind her, she turned and gasped at the site of a pony with draconic features, abyssal black skin, red crystalized horn and dark red eyes. Ira was holding himself from falling from exhaustion trying to stay awake so he can finish Sombra next. He heard a gasp and saw a young little filly stare at him. They both stared at eachother for what felt like hours, Ira's face had eased itself at the site of the young filly, even before coming to this strange place he always had a soft spot for little children even young animals.

Apple Bloom saw the creature giving her a small light smile, and she shyly smiled back and waved. Ira nodded at her and then disappeared int the cloud of smoke leaving her to wonder in her thoughts, Apple Bloom then took off hoping to find her friends and prayed they were alright.

Back at the heart of Ponyville five of the Mane Six were surrounded by the Obsidian and Shadow ponies, as they drew closer the girls were being forced back until they bumped into eachothers flanks. " Well Ah guess, this is it y'all." Applejack said tilting her hat. " Hey if we're gonna go down, we're taking these clowns with us!" Rainbow said holding her hooves up in a boxer stance. " Oh I really hope this isn't the end for us." Fluttershy said trembling with fear. " Yeah I haven't even gotten a goodbye song for us!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The girls rolled their eyes at her naivety, as soon as the creature came close a ray of sunlight came through and struck a Shadow Pony. The dark stallion shrieked and howled in pain from the light, soon sunlight was coming through the now fading barrier the Obsidian and Shadow Ponies being creatures of darkness were dying from the light. One by one they all went up in flames and exploded from the light. This brought smiles to everypony's face as they can feel their magic returning, and their Elements returning also. Rarity saw Twilight flying towards them with Spike on her back. " Look everypony, there's Twilight and Spike!" This made the girls shout in joy as their friend was coming back.

But that moment was ruined as a dark beam of magic, struck Twilight's wing causing her to cry out in pain.

" TWILIGHT!" The girls screamed as they saw her struggling to maintain her flying but was losing control. " AH TWILIGHT WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Spike yelled as he held on to her for dear life. " Spike you've got to let go and jump somewhere safe!" She told him wanting him to survive the fall if she couldn't " No way I'm staying with you!" " THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGU SPIKE!" She yelled at him then her horn was surrounded by magic and used it on Spike, and took him off of her. " JUST GO!" She tossed him to a cart full of hay hoping to break the fall, she looked up and gasped she was coming into a chimney flue to fast, she was going to crash into it!

Trying with all her might Twilight tried to move or use her magic but she was coming in to fast, bracing herself she collides with the flue destroying it in the process and falling on the ground. Moaning in pain and covered in brick, Twilight got up slowly and rubbed her injured wing. " Ow! My wing!" She rubbed it tenderly when she heard heavy breathing behind her neck, she slowly turned and gasped Sombra somehow snuck up behind her without her knowing. Before she can do anything the dark king backhands her in the face, sending her flying in the open street.

Twilight rubbed her cheek from the force of the backhand, she tried to get up but was grabbed and forcefully turned on her back. She saw Sombra glaring down at her eyes with sheer hatred in his black and yellow eyes. She was trying to crawl backwards until Sombra's hook arm impales itself in her foreleg. Crying out in pain tears were falling from her eyes, as Sombra soaked in her cries of pain with such glee. Her screams were music to his ears. Glaring down at the princess he glowered at her. " You stupid little girl! You thought you can get away from me and not go UNPUNISHED!" He snarls at her taking in her terrified face.

Twilight's friends and her family soon arrived and gasped at the site before them. " TWILIGHT!" " YOU FILTHY ANIMAL LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Light shouted in anger, before he can charge he was being held back by Pegasus guards. Shining Armor was gritting his teeth in anger, feeling helpless to help his sister, he knew if any of them tried anything Sombra would kill her without thinking twice about it!

Twilight was shaking under his gaze, feeling so scared and helpless as he held her life in his claws. " Your little pet dragon took my victory from me, back at the Crystal Empire. and now you take my revenge away from me!" He sneers at her slowly moving his face closer to her's. " Just for that Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'll make you suffer for stopping me!" Then he opens his mouth ready to sink his fangs into her throat. Everypony who was watching this, looked away and closed their eyes, save her friends and family as they watch helpessly as the dark king would end her life.

Twilight's eyes widen with fear as she saw his teeth drawing ever so closer. She shut her eyes ready for the final blow, but then she heard him grunting for some reason, not feeling his teeth biting into her. Finding the courage she opened her eyes and saw what had stopped him. Groaning in pain Sombra saw that it was Ira who held him by his neck. Ira applied more pressure into the bite as he pulled Sombra away from the winged Unicorn. Feeling his hook arm pulled from her leg, Twilight teleported to her parents who were holding her with tears of joy, her friends came and surrounded her asking her is she was ok.

They all turned their eyes at Sombra and the hybrid, as Ira kicked his leg macking the dark king kneel down. Using his hooves Ira pried Sombra's mouth open, holding them wide staring down his throat. Sombra tried to use his arms to claw at him but the hybrid used his tail and held them down. Spines and horn glowing Ira took a deep breath and fired his power breath right into Sombra's throat.

Twilight, her friends and her family watched in total awe as the creature before them shot fire down the evil king's throat. Sombra's eyes widen in pain as he struggled to get free, feeling his insides burning and melting from the sheer intense heat from the fire. However it was too late for him. Eyes rolling back Sombra's neck had exploded from the power breath and decapitated his head. The dark Unicorn King Sombra was no more. All of the ponies in Ponyville stared with awe at the power of this creature. Chrysalis herself stared with wide eyes and fear. Moments ago she had woken up feeling tired and bleeding from the battle, she saw that the amulet around her neck was destroyed and saw the barrier fading away.

Stretching her wings she flew to the heart of Ponyville, landed on a roof only to witness the death of her former ally King Sombra. Her jaw had dropped not believing they had lost to this strange creature neither of them had seen before!

Ira stopped his power breath and watched as the headless body of Sombra fell in a bloody heap. Holding his head in his hoof Ira took a deep breath once more and roared into the heavens, his roar echoed through out the land of Equestria as a sign, letting all who live here know that there is a new predator here. An Alpha Predator had arrived! Finishing his roar he dropped Sombra's head and got on all fours. Panting from the hard battle with those two monsters Ira turned and gazed at all the ponies who surrounded him, staring at him with awe, wonder and some with fear.

With the last of his strength he took a step forward and collapsed from exhaustion. All the ponies watched him go down none of them daring to even get closer to this creature. Some of them are wondering who or what this creature is, is it dangerous or not? Before they can do anything they heard Chrysalis flying and cring out. " My children! Fall back to me!" With that the queen and her Changelings took to the skies and left while they were all distracted.

Celestia turned to a Pegasus guard and said. " I want all available Pony guards to go after her, and bring her here so she can be judged now!"

The Pegasus guard gave a firm nod as he and his men took off to capture the queen!

Twilight and her friends stared at the one who saved their home, and stopped Sombra and Chrysalis from taking over their home. They were all amazed by it's..._his _power and strength, the willingness to fight back when no one else would. The big question is: what now, and how will this hybrid's presence effect their lives?

**To be continued.**

**Well here it is, my first ever My Little Pony story, just to let everyone who reads this know just because I read stories of the show and watch it, doesn't make me a brony what so ever. This is a story me and TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff came up with some time ago, so here is my Christmas gift Cody. From me to you. Merry Christmas everyone and God bless us everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic-The Lost One. I own nothing in this story, except myself and OC's of my own.**

Episode 2.

Five days had past after the fight with King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and their forces, parts of Ponyville is let in ruin but all of the ponies are working hard to rebuild their beloved home, in the castle of Canterlot inside the infirmary lies Twilight Spark who was resting in a bed after receiving injures from the dark king Sombra, who was now dead from his fight with that hybrid who saved her.

She was reading one of her books she brought with her as she turns the pages she looked over her shoulder to see the shadowed figure of her savior right beside her, this strange creature who appeared out of nowhere had risked it's life to save not only her but her friends, family and all the pones in Ponyville. She sighed remembering what had happened days ago.

**(Flashback.)**

_Princess Celestia walked up to the unconscious creature before, cautiously she tapped her hoof on it's crystalized horn. It felt solid like iron and somehow made a pinging noise when she tapped it. Rubbing her chin with her hoof her mind she began to ponder on how this creature suddenly came out of nowhere, never once in her life as a princess and daughter of an Alicorn king and queen had she or her family had seen such a creature like this hybrid before her. The hybrid looked like a fully grown stallion but much larger than any of them, it even towered over her and Sombra in his monster form. But it also has a striking resemblance of a dragon as well and the power it had was something she knew was a force to be reckoned with. Which made her wonder, is it friendly or dangerous? Did it come here to do harm to her ponies, but the most puzzling thing on her mind is why did the creature choose to save her subjects?_

_Princess Luna slowly walked next to her sister, she then gazed at the pony before her she was amazed by the strength and power of this hybrid, if it could defeat Sombra and Chrysalis with such ferocity, it could be stronger than both her and her sister put together. Maybe even more powerful than Nightmare Moon and Lord Tirek. Snapping out of her daze she then tapped on her sister, getting her attention. Celestia blinked her eyes a couple of times and then looked to Luna._

_" Is there something wrong Tia?" Luna asked her sister. She smiled and shook her head. " No sister everything's fine."_

_Turning her gaze at her friends and her subjects, she spoke out with authority in her voice. " My beloved ponies, today we have suffered an attack from the Dark King Sombra and the Changeling Queen Chrysalis. Their attack may have brought ruin to this peaceful land, and surely they would've caused more strife throughout Equestria, but amidst the chaos a hero had been sent to us." She pointed at the sleeping hybrid behind her and continues. " This stranger had came and risked his life for us, and because of him and the Mane Six we have been giving a spark of hope for our future. And thus let us work together in rebuilding this peaceful land and move to a brighter future!" _

_After her speech all the ponies cheered for the Mane Six and the hybrid who saved them from a dark fate. Soon everypony began to rebuild and reconstruct their village, with the help of the royal pony guards Celestia came up to Twilight who was concerned for her former student who had suffered injures from Sombra._

_" Twilight dear, are you ok?" She asks. The young princess weakly smiled at her fellow princess. " Yeah just really hurting right now." She told her right before she passed out from the wounds. This made them gasp a little worried that she might get worse if her wounds aren't treated._

_" Twilight, Twilight wake up!" Velvet lightly shook her daughter with tearful eyes. _

_Celestia turned to one of her guards with a stern look. " I want you to bring Princess Twilight to the infirmary in the my castle understood?" The guars stood at attention and saluted to her. " Yes Princess Celestia, but what about the creature? What should we do with it?" " **Him**! Not **it**," The tone of her voice caught them off guard when they referred him as an animal. _

_Celestia went over to the sleeping giant, her gaze had soften when she heard the soft snoring from the savior of her subject. " I want him to be brought to the castle also, to have his wounds treated." This caught everypony off guard, Celestia was willing to bring a creature no pony ever seen before, who might be a potential threat to them to her castle? Cadance came up to her aunt with a worried expression._

_" Are you even sure that's a good idea aunty? I mean you saw how this creature tore through Sombra's and Chrysalis' forces, even killed him right before our eyes!" Celestia smiled softly at her niece's concern for her and her subjects. " I know and I appreciate your concern Cadance, but we can not turn a blind eye to those in need of help, no matter what species they are, especially when this hybrid risked his life for us. He needs our help." With no room to argue Cadance respected her aunt's orders._

_Shinning Armor ordered the Pegasus and Unicorn guards to try and lift the hybrid, emphasis on the 'try' part. Not only was his size troubling but his weight as well, the hybrid was incredibly heavy. He nearly weighed as much as a full grown manticore. With a few hours of struggling they managed to get the hybrid on a magical platform and carried him and Twilight of to the castle in Canterlot. After a few hours of surgery and magical healing Twilight was laying on a white bed being surrounded by her friends and family. A doctor came in the room with a clipboard and cleared his throat. _

_" Well this has been an eventful day, we repaired the damage done on her left foreleg and wing, while the healers used their magic to fix some of the wounds. I'd say Princess Twilight should make a speedy recovery, but I would like for her to remain her for some time and I require her to stay off her leg and not fly. But other than that she'll be fine." He said smiling at the group of ponies before him._

_Princess Celestia smiled at the results and was very grateful that her fellow princess will be fine. " Thank you doctor, but what of the hybrid? How is he?" She asked concerned for the savior of Ponyville._

_" Ah yes, our other patient. Well after finishing Twilight we were able to look over his wounds, but before we could operate something amazing happened!" _

_This left them dumbfounded just what was this 'amazing' thing that left him flabbergasted? _

_" Well can you tell us doctor?" Luna asked. The stallion went over to the other side of the room and pulled the curtain, revealing a sleeping Ira. The large hybrid was sleeping on his belly as his body had small bandages, but from what they could see the wound he had received from Sombra and Chrysalis are not there anymore. " When we got ready to close his wounds, they started to heal themselves at a phenomenal rate! Never in my life as a surgeon had I ever seen this kind of healing before!" _

_Everypony in the room felt their jaws dropped at this, a hybrid that had an accelerated healing ability was unheard of, unless they were magic users ponies never had that kind of ability before. Twilight looked at her sleeping savior and wondered just who or what he is and hopefully shine some light on this mystery. _

**(End flashback.)**

Twilight continued to gaze at the shadowed figure of her savior, wondering who he is and where he came from. Then the door had opened and a nurse pony came in, she had brilliant sapphire blue eyes, light amaranthish gray mane and light gray coat. on her head was a nurse hat with the red cross, which is also her cutie mark. Her name was Nurse Redheart and she came in to check on Twilight. " Hello princess. Did you sleep well this morning?" She asked bringing in a tray of hot steaming porridge and a glass of apple juice.

Twilight smiled and set the book down on the desk near her. " I slept fine Nurse Redheart, and thank you for bringing me some food." " Not at all dear, it does my heart good to know that your all right." Twilight took a ship of her porridge when she and Redheart heard her savior snort. They turned their eyes at the curtain seeing his shadow, they saw him twitching for a moment and then settle down continuing his slumber. " That pony has been sleeping ever since we got him and you here princess, nothing we did seemed to wake him." Twilight placed her hoof under her chin, thinking about the hybrid.

" When you guys were trying to operate on him, what did you find on him?" Nurse Redheart took out a clip board and started going over the notes on the hybrid. " Well we did some x-rays on him, his anatomy is similar to that of a fully grown stallion, but he has remarkable characteristics of that of a dragon!" She said to her princess. " We took his blood sample hoping to see f he has any family or anything. All came back negative." This made Twilight look at her puzzled. Before she could ask more, the door opened again and soon her friends and family came in.

" Hello my little princess, how are you feeling?" Her father light asked. She smiled at her father. " I'm fine daddy thanks for asking." Nurse Redheart bowed at the three other princesses. " There's no need for that Redheart." Celestia said. " I assume you were going over Twilight about our 'guest' here?" Pointing at Ira who was still sleeping. " Yes your highness, the tests we got all came back negative." This made everypony raise their brow in question. " How so miss Redheart?" Applejack asked.

Flipping the notes on the clip board she read out to them. " Place of birth: unknown. Family: unknown. Age: unknown even his origin is unknown!" This shocked everypony in the room, a creature who appears from out of nowhere, who's origins are a complete and total mystery? That's unheard of nay impossible! " The only fact that we have on him, is that he is a 100% pony-dragon hybrid!"

While this was going on Apple Bloom along with her two best friends one was a Pegasus with a moderate cerise mane, light brilliant gamboge and grayish purple eyes, this young filly is Scootalo one of Apple Bloom's friends who is also the adoptive sister to Rainbow Dash. Next to her is a young Unicorn with pale, light grayish, harlequin eyes, grayish mulberry mane with pale light grayish rose streaks and a light gray coat. This was Sweetie Belle another friend of Applebloom, like her neither Sweetie Belle or Scootalo have any cutie marks, because of this they form a group called the " Cutie Mark Crusaders" who's goal is to find their cutie marks and special talents. Problem is all their efforts gets them into trouble.

The filly trio snuck by the rest of the ponies in the group, and went behind the curtain and to Sweetie's and Scootalo's shock and awe, the pony before them really _is _gigantic! Just like Applebloom told them. The young earth filly smiled and pointed to Ira. " Ya see? I told ya this guy was big, he's even bigger then Big Mac!" Both fillies slowly nodded still gaping at the monster of a pony. " Still it's hard to imagine that he took on both Chrysalis and Sombra and their forces at the same time!" Sweetie Belle said in total awe.

Scootalo quietly went up to the hybrid's face, admiring the horn on his head. She had a certain feeling of doubt, not really believing this guy took on those monsters, and lived. She tilt her head two time as she gazed at the hybrid's face. Then a sudden mischievous idea came into her head and grinned, she then stuck her tongue out as if to make fun of the sleeping hybrid. Then what she did next shocked her friends, Scootalo rammed head first into the Ira's head twice. Sweetie Belle went over and stopped her friend in her tracks. " Scootalo what are you doing?" " Yeah are you nuts or something?" Both her friends asked wondering why in Equestria would she ram into the sleeping pony's head?!

" Pfft, come on guys, this guy can't be that bad can he? Besides he doesn't look so tough!" She then continued ramming into Ira's head a few times, while her friends silently prayed the others didn't hear this.

Ira was sleeping blissfully, for once in his life he had a peaceful sleep in years. Then suddenly something rammed his head, then it rammed into him again and again. Whatever it was that was ruining his peaceful sleep, is in for one hell of a surprise when he wakes up!

Scootalo was able to get a good running start, not knowing her hooves made enough noise for the others in the room to hear. " Hey what are you three doing? Your not supposed to be over there!" Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom paled at Nurse Redheart, they tried to get Scootalo to stop but as she made her way to her target the hybrid's left eye shot wide open, his pupil narrowed dangerously into a slit and glowing an angry red color. Both fillies lost their color at the glowing red eye Scootalo was closing in until she saw a glowing red eye staring right back at her. Realizing she had wakened the sleeping beast she skidded to a stop screaming at the top of her lungs, as she came ever so close the angry red eye.

Closing his eye shut Ira had let out a low but angry growl gazing right at the three frightened ponies. Nurse Redheart pulled the curtain back, and soon everypony lost their color and held their breath at the sight before them. The three fillies huddled together backing towards the wall, shaking at the sheer size of the monster before them. Ira slowly rose up his body slight ached but not so much, he raised his tail and slammed in down on a desk destroying it in the process. Ira glared down at the three fillies angry that they had disturbed his slumber, he turned his red gaze at the other ponies in the room freezing them with fear. Fluttershy was shaking on the ground, her hooves on her head in an attempt to hide. Spike was shaking behind Applejack's leg while some of them back away while the others tensed in case he might attack.

Turning back at the three fillies Ira slowly made his way to them. " You know. It's not wise to wake a body like that when he's sleeping peacefully for the first time in years." He spoke his deep growling voice send shivers down all of their spines. Scootalo was shaking the worst as the hybrid crept closer like a predator stalking it's prey. " You better have a good reason for doing that, so you better start telling me." Scootalo gulped a large lump in her throat, and tried to say something but her voice was stuck. " I...I uh well um." " SPEAK!" He growled which made her and everypony in the room freeze by the tone of his voice.

Gritting her teeth Rainbow went over and got in Ira's face glaring at him. " HEY! No pony talks that way to my sister bub!" She said with her forehead against his. " Then you should've taught her that it ain't wise to wake someone up when they're asleep, especially the way she woke me!" He snarled pushing his head futher making her back away. " Oh don't worry I'll make sure she won't do it again. _Right _Scootalo?" She asked with a stern tone in her voice. Scootalo shamefully hanged her head and nodded. Then Apple Bloom stood in front of her gazing up at Ira.

" Yeah it ain't her fault she woke ya up, but please don't be hard on her besides you remember me don'tcha?" She asked the hybrid. Ira tilted his head and raised a brow. " I saw you when Ponyville was under attack, you looked like you were gonna pass out." Then she gave her shy smile and waved her woof to prove her point. His eyes widened at this. She _is _that young filly he meet when he was fighting Sombra and Chrysalis. He gave a small smile and nodded lightly. " I remember, I did see you out there." He spoke with a soft voice this time. Apple Bloom let a big smile and nodded at the larger stallion, Ira looked at the other ponies in the room, until his eyes spotted Twilight which he also recognized her.

" You, you're that winged Unicorn I saved from that creature before." He said pointing his hoof at Twilight who smiled and nodded. " Yup that I am and thank you for saving my life." She thanked her hero. Ira gave a small smile and lowered his head. " No worries, I'd do it again anyway."

Celestia then walked up to Ira looking at him as he towered over her. " And I thank you stranger for saving my little ponies, if not for you who knows what kind of damages those foul beasts could've done." Ira let out a smile and bowed his head. " It is my pleasure milady."

The sun princess then cleared her throat." Now then I think some introductions are needed."

Ira stretched out his foreleg and bowed to her, wanting her to go first. " Lady's first."

She smiled and placed her hoof on her chest. " My name is Princess Celestia, princess of the sun and ruler of Equestria." Luna came next to her and spoke in her royal voice. " Greetings to thee thy warrior, I am Princess Luna princess of the moon and co-ruler of Equestria, and also the younger sister of Princess Celestia!"

Cadance and her husband then introduced themselves. " Hello my name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, princess of love and ruler of the Crystal Empire. Just call me Cadance ok?" She winked at the hybrid letting out a friendly smile. " My name is Prince Shining Armor, husband to Cadance and co-ruler of the Crystal Empire." Shining Amor stretched his hoof out, and Ira shook it as best as he could. Then he slightly bowed. " Your majesties." He greeted before standing straight.

Twilight then slowly got of her bed, with the help of Nurse Redheart and her mother. " My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet, sister to Shining Armor and princess of friendship. Once again thank you for saving my life before, I am forever in your debt stranger." She said before bowing to him as he bowed back at her. Then suddenly Pinkie zoomed right into Ira's face, clutching onto his horns. " HIYA!" She exclaimed startling him for a moment before raising his head up while the hyper active pony hanged from his horns. She dropped on the ground and got close to him. " Names Pinkie Pie! Party master extraordinaire! I'm an Earth Pony, I make the bestest parties and I've never seen any pony like you! This one time when Twilight came to Ponyville I was like 'GASP!' Then I had to go and make a welcoming party, cause I've never seen any new ponies before which means I should make a party just for them..." Pinkie continued her ranting about parties and such.

Ira raised a brow as she zoomed and bounced around the room, he looked at her friends who smiled sheepishly and shrugged their shoulders at her behavior. Deciding that she needs to stop, Ira raised his left hoof stretched out and caught her by the mouth, her cheeks puffed out and a clown horn was heard when he caught her. Still holding her Pinkie's hooves were back on the ground and Ira looked down at her. " A simple 'hello' will do Pinkie." She let out a muffled hello, and he removed his hoof from her smiling at her. " Good girl." He said patting her head. She giggled and went back with her friends.

Applejack came up next, letting out a laughter. " Sorry 'bout that, that's Pinkie for ya you'll get used to it." She stretched out her hoof and shook his. " Names Applejack there partner, like Pinkie I'm also an Earth Pony. My family and I run an apple orchard in Sweet Apple Acres, if you ever need anything just look us up." Ira smiled and nodded at the young pony. " My pleasure Applejack."

Then Rarity walked next to the farmer. " Well hello there darling. My name is Rarity as you can see I'm a unicorn as well as a fashion designer her in Equestria, and I must say that was a rather heroic thing you did back there. Facing those dreadful brutish beast, I've never seen anything like it." She said while slowly batting her eyelashes.

Ira raised a brow at her behavior, not surprised that she would do something like this. Back on his world many a woman would try and tempt him with their feminine whiles, mostly because he was something most women would dream of having a tall dark, strong and handsome man like him was something they would kill to have. Before he could replay back, Rainbow zoomed over and got up in his face. " Hey names Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasus in all of Equrestia and soon to be a member of the Wonder Bolts!" She exclaims putting her hoof on her chest. She flies closer to him and gave a small smile. " Sorry about getting up in your face, and what Scoots did earlier." Ira only nodded as she went back to her friends.

Then Fluttershy timidly made her way to the towering hybrid before her, still scared of him because of his intimidating appearance. " H-h-hello. M..my name is...'GULP' F-f-f Fluttershy." She spoke softly to him, thankfully he heard her and nodded giving a small but kind smile.

Then Twilight's parents came up. " Hello there, my name is Night Light and this is my wife Twilight Velvet." Light said pointing to himself and his wife. " We can't can't thank you enough for saving our daughter, if anything were to happen to her, I don't even want to think about it." Velvet thanked the hybrid wiping a tear from her eye. Ira smiled and nodded. " It was nothing, I would save your daughter's life again and again, besides it's against my principles to stand by and do nothing. While lives are at stake." Ira spoke with pride in his voice.

" Now that we told you who we are, would you be so kind as to tell us who you are stranger?" Celestia politely asked him. The smile that Ira had had vanished quickly and gave a small but stern expression. Celestia took a step back from his gaze, and watched as he made his way to a nearby window. Ira peered through the window looking outside of this strange land that he came to. Instead of humans this place Equestria is ruled by sentient ponies, each one different from the other. On his old world he had to struggle to survive, barely made any friends but made a whole lot of enemies, seeing this place was completely new to him. Aside from facing those shadow and obsidian ponies and those changelings, along with their masters, this land seemed peaceful as if war itself hadn't even placed a figure on this land. There is no struggle, no violence or death and destruction the ponies here are happy and lively, helping one another. Laughing and playing with eachother. After facing the horrors of his world, this world in a sense put him...at ease.

Celestia, her sister and all of their friends watched as the hybrid looked out the window with a slight somber look. This got her curious about the stranger before her, it was like he was expecting something else, something horrible instead of a peaceful land of happiness and light, but what caught her attention is a long dark red scar going down his scalp all the way down past his brow and his lips on the left side of his face. " **By the sun! How did he get such a scar, and how did we not notice it before?!**" She had a slightly saddened expression when she saw his expression changed slightly.

Ira let out a sigh and said. " If you want to know my name, you all must earn my trust." This made everypony in the room confused, they brought him from Ponyville, healed his injuries somewhat and he says that they must earn his trust if they want to know his name? " But." This snapped their thoughts as he turned and faced them. " You may call me Ira Diablo." He said to them standing tall with pride.

" I see, well it is...nice to meet you. Ira Diablo." Celestia said slightly bowing to him and Ira did the same. " And it's nice to meet you yourself Princess Celesita." Raising on their hooves Celesita and the others went into the main hall of her castle to discuss what to do with Ira, he sighed as he went back to the window and stared through the glass. Nurse Redheart was still in the room gazing at the back of the hybrid and seeing his tail swishing back and forth. She cleared her throat and went over to his side. " Um... Is there anything I can get you? You must be hungry after all right?" She asked him with slight fear in her voice. Instead of facing her Ira nodded and said. " Just bring me whatever you have." The young nurse nodded and left the room to get food, leaving Ira alone with his troubled thoughts.

Inside the throne room of the castle Celesita and Luna sat on their thrones, pondering on the situation on Ira's stay in their kingdom. " Well. What do you think of him sister?" She asked Luna. The moon princess placed her hoof under her chin. " I'm not sure sister, I mean he did save us and stopped Sombra and Chrysalis from destroying everything. But...I'm not sure what to make of him." The sun princess was in agreement with her little sister if he did saved her ponies no doubt he'll want something in return. He family has faced others who would want something for doing her family a favor, and expected payment for their deeds.

Celesita turned to Twilight and asked. " What about you Twilight, what is you opinion on him?"

She opened her mouth to replay to her, but before she could say anything Pinkie zoomed over. " I think we should let him stay! I mean think of all the parties and fun things we could have, I'm already getting a party ready for him and by the time he gets out..." He ranting was cut off when Twilight put her hoof over the hyper pony's mouth. " Pinkie Pie now's not the time for that! We need to think about this, before letting him stay." She said with a stern expression.

Then Rainbow flew over them. " Ah c'mon Twi you need to lighten up. I mean sure the guy's big and scary and all that, but hey if anypony who could kick both Sombra and Chrysalis' tails their ok in my book!" The young Pegasus exclaimed crossing her forelegs while hovering. " Yeah well that may be Rainbow, but we still don't know his true intentions or if he could be a spy." Cadance said to the young flyer.

" She's right for all we know he could be trying to earn our trust, just so he can attack us with our backs turned!" Shinning Armor said smacking his hooves together.

" But he did save Twilight from being killed, doesn't that count for something?" Spike said while everypony in the room looked at him.

" Still." Celestia said getting their attention. " If we want to know about him, we just to need to ask him politely and hope that he may give us some answers.

Back in the recovery room Ira was eating the food that was brought to him while RedHeart stared at the amount of food he ate, what really surprised her was the fact that he had teeth like that of a dragon. She was snapped from her thoughts when she saw Ira grab a bowl of porridge and dranked it all in one gulp. After finishing the porridge Ira set the bowl down and drank a large cup of apple juice, taking a napkin and wiping his mouth. " Thank you for the food miss Redheart." The hybrid said to her while bowing his head. The poor pony only looked at the piles of dishes before her eyes and nodded albeit dumbly. " Y..your welcome." She said with a dazed voice.

Just then the door was opened and two unicorn guards came in and stared wide eyed at the piles of dishes. Redheart turns her eyes at the two guards with a raised brow. " Yes? Is there something you need?"

" We were told that the hybrid here, is to be brought to Princess Celestia, she and the others wish to have word with him." One of the guards spoke.

Turning her eyes back the hybrid Ira gazes at them with those blood red eyes, that seem to make them feel on edge as if those eyes had burned holes into their souls. After staring at them for a few seconds Ira slowly stood on all fours, twisting his neck around popping his joints, the sound alone made the ponies seem to grimace at the sound. " Well then, lets not keep the fare princess waiting shall we?" Ira said gesturing them to lead the way. The two guards then led Ira out of the room leaving Redheart alone with the pile of dishes.

After walking with the two guards, Ira was finally brought to two massive doors which had opened. And right in front of him were the princesses and their friends waiting for him. " Presenting the hybrid, as you requested your majesty." The unicorn guard spoke kneeling before her. Celestia smiled and gestures her guards to let him in. As Ira walked in the guard gave him a quick glance and said. " If you so much as harm any of them beast, you'll wish we had left you to rot!" Ira however was not intimidated by this and gave the unicorn guard a glare and a warning hiss showing his teeth. This made the guard quickened his pace as the hybrid came closer to the princess.

Once he stopped a few feet from them he bowed to her showing his respect. This made the sun princess smile at him, despite his fearsome appearance he somehow has a heart of gold. " You may rise Ira Diablo, there's no need for that." Standing on all fours Ira smiled at the Alicorn. " Thank you. I must say your castle is very beautiful princess." This made her giggle at him. " Please no need for formalities. Just call me Celestia." " And you can call me Ira."

The hybrid sat down as the others gazed at him. " Now what is it you want Celestia?"

Clearing her throat Celesita started to ask the hybrid questions, like how he got to Ponyville, how did he know about the invasion that Sombra and Chrysalis caused, more importantly who are his parents.

" You wish to know all about me?" He asked them, which earned him some nods from them. He sighed. " Alright but I need all of you to come closer and join hooves." They did what he asked and prepared themselves for what he is about to tell them. " Remember what I'm about to show you all, maybe shocking but its best I show you then tell you." With that his horn glowed bright red and then all of them were shown his past life, his human self, the death of his family and the killing of his family's killers, the orphanage, the years going by, the anger and hatred building up, him leaving and living in the 'slums', the earthquake and endless wars, he had shown them everything that had happened to him. And finally showed them how he ended up in their world, and made his way to Ponyville.

Soon his horn had stopped glowing and Ira gazed at his stunned and somewhat horrified and saddened audience. Twilight had a saddened face with tears flowing from her eyes, Spike was trembling and hugged her leg for comfort, which she returned to her son-figure. Applejack had tears in her eyes, took her hat off and placed it over her hearts as a sign of respect for the hybrid. Fluttershy was sobbing into her hooves, at first she was afraid of Ira because of his appearance, but after seeing all the pain and sorrow the poor soul went through she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All the friends he made and lost, all the pain and anguish it was horrible! She would make sure if he ever needed a friend to talk to, to help him of his troubles, she would lend him a hoof to help him.

Rarity had a shocked and horrified look she had never seen that kind of brutality and savagery in all her life, and yet this soul before her had been through what she can describe, as a never ending nightmare of carnage, destruction and death. Rarity swore to herself that she and her friends will guide this poor unfortunate soul, out of the darkness and into the light. Pinkie Pie was crying literal water falls, she blow her nose and continued to shed tears. In all of her life never had she seen a pony who had never had any kind of happiness, and only experience sadness and anger. " **That poor, poor guy I can't believe he's been through all that, and never had any friends or any parties at all! That settles it I'm gonna throw the biggest and bestest party of all time for him, I'm gonna help him turn that frown upside down and out of his gloominess that's for sure!**"

Rainbow Dash's jaw was hanging not knowing what to say to him, or say anything at all. The poor guy had been through so much pain she's surprised he didn't snapped! She had made a vow as the wielder of the Element of Loyalty, she will forever be by his side to back him up whenever he's in a jam! The Cutie Mark Crusaders were shedding tears for the poor hybrid, at first they thought he was a big and bad stallion, but after seeing what he's been through they plan to help him back on his hooves and become his friends for life!

Twilight's parents also shedded tears for the poor thing, even though he showed them that he originally wasn't a pony much less a hybrid in his old world. They felt dreadfully sorry for the poor thing, for him to lose his family had devastated the poor child they plan on helping him by showing their support for him. Shinning Armor looked at his wife who's tears flowed freely from her eyes, now she knew why she felt uneasy before. Ira had never experienced any kind of love at all, losing his family had made him into the creature before them, she had sensed his overwhelming anger and hatred for his kind he called " Humans" He was angry at himself for not saving his family, and hated his kind for he believed they had taken them from him. Cadance vowed to help the troubled soul find love and happiness and hopefully, free him of the bondage of his anger and hatred.

Celestia was shedding tears as she looked over to her sister who's face was saddened the worse. Seeing what he had been through, the carnage and death had made him into the monster they see before them, he had reminded Luna on how she had became Nightmare Moon, all the negative emotions, all the hatred and anger twisting her, corrupting her and turning her into a creature of darkness. Luna knew somehow she had found a kindred spirit in a way and she planned on helping this poor soul be rid of his nightmares, just as Celestia had planned on shining her light upon his darkness and free him of it's grasp.

" So now that you all know what I used to be, the things I've done and the pain I've been through. Are you still gonna welcome me with open arms?" Ira asked them.

This caught them off guard they felt that once he shown them his life, he feared they would never accept him in their land. " I understand if you don't want me here. So I guess I'll just take my leave then." With that Ira stood up and was about to walk out, until he felt something grabbing his leg. Looking down and to his surprise he saw Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootalo ad grabbed his leg, looking at him with those big sad teary eyes. " Don't go please don't leave just yet!" Sweeite pleaded with tears threatening to fall.

" Yeah just cause you showed us what ya did before, doesn't mean we hate ya." Apple Bloom told him.

" You've been through so much, you hardly had any friend at all!" Scootalo exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes. The three fillies let go of his leg and stood together in their pose. " So it's up to us The Cutie Mark Crusaders, to help you become happy and together, we'll be you friends!" The three fillies said in unison. Bringing smiles from the other ponies in the room. Ira was speechless these three young fillies would become his friends, even though they only knew each other for five days after the invasion. Then Rainbow zoomed over next to they hybrid.

" Exactly! Just because you did some bad things here and there, doesn't mean we'll turn our backs on ya, heck if you ever need a friend I'm the girl you'll need by you side!" She said with her usual grin. " Besides anypony who can take on an army of monsters like that, is ok in my book." She lightly punches his shoulder.

" Indeed darling you've been through such misery, you need some friends to help you get back on your hooves, and move on to a brighter future!" Rarity said placing her hoof on Ira's shoulder letting out a smile.

" Yes siree! You look like you really could use a friend there buddy, and me and my friends will be there to help ya big guy!" Applejack said tilting her hat.

" EXACTLY! ONCE THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA MAKE A HUGE ENORMOUS PARTY JUST FOR YOU! I PLAN TO TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN!" Pinkie Pie shouted with joy as confetti was falling out of nowhere and part horns were heard. This brought a smile on Ira's face, even though she's a strange pony she sure knows how to brighten things up.

" I also want to help you as well Ira." Fluttershy said as she walked to him and hugged him to comfort him. " At first I was a little scared of you, but after seeing the things you've been through, I wanna help you as best I can. So if you ever need a pony to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on I'll be there for you." She smiled at him and he smiled back. " Thanks." He said to her.

" As a token of gratitude I want to be your friend as well Ira, you saved my life and my friends and family, I am honored to be your friend." Twilight said bowing to the hybrid which he returned. Celesita was beaming with joy, feeling proud that the bearers of the Elements of Harmony have already decided to help this poor soul. She turned to her sister and her in-laws and asked. " Are there any objections against his stay?" They all shook their heads which was good enough for the princess. " Then on behalf of the Princesses of Equestria, I hereby welcome you Ira Diablo as a citizen of our land and as a friend. Welcome to your new home." Celesita said to him giving a motherly smile to him. For the first time in his life, Ira finally found a place he can truly call home.

A home where there is no war, no carnage or death and destruction. Sure it would take some getting used to but he's already liking the place, and to finally have friends was something he thought was all but impossible.

" I...I don't no what to say, thank you your highness."

With that Twilight and her friends had taken Ira with them to Ponyville to get things settled for their new guest. Upon arriving at Ponyville Ira and his new friends were seeing everypony finishing rebuilding the damage cause by the fight, they all turned to the mane six, the crusaders but most importantly Ira. All of the ponies had gathered around the hybrid praising him and thanking him for saving their lives. Fortunately Twilight and her friends had gotten themselves out of the crowd much to Ira's relief. " Man I never seen any of them ponies acting like that before, they must really like ya big guy." Applejack said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

" Maybe but it was getting to crowded, and I prefer to stick to the shadows." He said to them.

" Yeah from the look you had before, you looked really uncomfortable. You don't like being in the spot light huh?" Spike asked the hybrid which he shook his head at the young dragon.

Soon five of the Mane Six had to leave to prepare things for tonight, leaving Ira alone with Twilight and Spike. " Well as long as we're out here why don we show you around?" Twilight and spike then took Ira on a tour around Ponyville, showing him all of the amazing things and sites to see. To Ira this land was perfect to live in, but as peaceful this place is he preferred to live on his own. It's been like that for many years living in isolation, away from other people even though he has new friends he must find a place to call his own. As night came Twilight and Spike were entering the castle but before they could go in, Twilight saw Ira standing there at the edge of the stone stair gazing at the moon. " **Even in this new world, the moon seems to be the same.**"

" Something on your mind?" Spiked asked him snapping Ira from his thoughts.

" No Spike, just gazing at the moon." The hybrid told him. " Before coming to this world of your, I have always enjoyed the night most of all the moon, to me it brings me a sensation of peace and calmness. As if a raging fire inside me is being put out, by the glow of the moon."

Both Twilight and Spike were awestrucked by his words, he really does enjoy the moon and for him to comment on something like that, made the both of them happy. " You know for a minute there you sound almost like a romantic type of guy, and I'm sure that a certain _pony _would appreciate the way you commented about the night and the moon." Twilight said with a sly smile.

Soon the threesome had entered the castle hall to the throne room, the moment they opened the door...

" SURPISE!"

A collection of shouts were heard, it turned out that all of the ponies in Ponyville had gathered into Twilight's castle, and at the top of the ceiling was a banner saying "** WELCOME TO PONYVILE IRA!**"

" What is all this?" Ira asked Twilight who in turn giggled at his flabbergasted expression. " Its a welcoming party for silly."

Then Pinkie Pie zoomed over to him holding a plate with chocolate cake. " Yeah I've been preparing this party all day just for you, so I had everypony in Ponyville help out, like I said I plan on turning that frown upside down!" The hyper pony exclaimed with joy. Then the rest of the Mane Six had appeared. " This is the one thing Pinkie Pie is known for, she makes the best parties around here!" Applejack said drinking her applecider.

" Indeed darling there hasn't been a party that is nearly as incredible than Pinkie's." Rarity said.

" Yeah you need to cut loose and have some fun, this whole party is for you after all!" Rainbow exclaimed hovering in the air.

Ira was completely speechless, never once had anyone thrown a party for him since the wars and earthquakes he hardly felt any need for party at all, but to known that these ponies had welcomed him with open arms and thrown a party just for him, made him feel happy. Letting out a smile Ira looked at his new friends and said. " I...I don't know what to say, all my life I've been fighting for survival I hardly ever enjoyed things such as this. All I want to say is...thank you for doing this for me."

Everypony smiled and beamed with joy that they made the hybrid smiled, Pinkie had the biggest smile that almost slit her head in half, she finally made Ira smiled and said that he liked her part, which alone made her want to explode with joy. Grabbing a mike Pinkie took a deep breath and shouted. " ALRIGHT PONIES, LET GET THSI PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Soon the castle was lively all the ponies were eating sweets, dancing playing games all of them were having a good time. Ira himself was having the greatest time of his life, he finally could settle down and relax and enjoy the party.

Soon the party was over and all the ponies had left the castle to turn in for the night, once the mess was cleaned up Twilight and her friends were having a sleep-over. As the girls did their thing Ira walked outside on the balcony, gazing once more at the face of the moon. Feeling like playing some music his horn was glowing and out of thin air, a small hole had appeared before him. Reaching in he grabbed his knife-flute which he stored inside the hole. Closing the hole he looked at the moon one last time.

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath brining the flute close to his lips, Ira began to play it.

Twilight and her friends were laughing at Pinkie's silly jokes, when suddenly they heard what can be described as the most beautiful melody they ever heard. " My word where is that music coming from? It's sound so heavenly." Rarity said with a smile and her eyes closed. " Yeah I feel like a huge weight was removed from my shoulders!" Rainbow said. " C'mon lets go find out who's playing." Twilight said. Soon they had found where the music was coming from and what they saw made their jaws drop.

There before them was Ira playing his knife-flute but what he didn't know was a stream of light and magic swirling around him and in the air. Outside they can see the stars shining brighter than before, even the moon itself was brighter. The whole atmosphere was illuminated by this wonderful song, as the streams of light and magic flew across the night sky, carrying the melody through the air. Within the Canterlot castle Celestia had heard the beautiful music closed her eyes, feeling the pure peaceful song flow in her ears. " Oh my, such a beautiful song. Somehow I feel so at peace and in a state of pure bliss." She said to herself lightly humming to the song.

Luna however felt like she was in heaven the music in the air, had made her moon shine even brighter and filled her with so much peace, she started dancing to the music as the streams of magic and light swirled around her. To her no orchestra could be ever match up to this harmonious melody. " By the great spirit above, never have I felt this alive before. I feel as if the troubles of my past have been forgotten and left with peace. Whoever is playing this music, I wish to meet so that we may dance in the night sky." She said to herself wanting to meet this pony who plays this song.

Back at Ponyville Twilight and her friends had their eyes closed enjoying the beautiful music Ira was playing, soon all six of them had started to hum along with the song. Then the song was nearing it's end as Ira played it for a few more minutes than played the most beautiful ending of all. Finishing the flute Ira removed it and sighed deeply, feeling better now that he had played the flute.

He was about to turn in when he heard hooves clapping loudly. Looking over his shoulder Ira saw that he had an audience. The Mane Six were clapping at his performance as Pinkie whistled. Decided to humor them Ira bowed deeply to them. " I trust you all enjoyed the show?" He asked them.

" Enjoyed it? I LOVED IT!" Rarity exclaimed. " Where on earth did you learn to play such a beautiful music, it was so heavenly I felt like dancing and fall into it's embrace!"

Ira chuckled at the Unicorn, " I'm sure you did but I'll tell you about it in the morning. Let's all head for bed now ok?"

With that the Mane Six, Spike and Ira had went to bed and slept the night away, feeling a total state of bliss from the melody for tomorrow morning, their adventures will be something they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

**Here you go, chapter 2 like I said sorry it took so long by next Friday I'll be working on two new chapters of Beast Wars Season 1, then I'll work on two chapters of Justice Avengers. Those two and the lost one will be the only stories I'll work on until summer comes, cause by then I will be working on a story series I came up with. It's called " DEAUS" That is the name I gave it, so be on the look out cause it will be in FictionPress. So until then see ya!**


End file.
